Draco Malfoy
by Agrumes Chocolat
Summary: UA - YAOI - Lemon - Mais qui est donc ce nouveau que Draco Malfoy a pris en grippe ? Et que sont tous ces murmures que l'on entend dans leurs dos ? Et que s'est-il vraiment passé entre eux, ce soir là, dans les douches ? Publication périodique.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est un UA (univers alternatif), même si, pas complètement ^^. Le passé de Draco et de Harry n'est pas pris en compte, et ils ne se connaissent pas encore. L'histoire se déroule dans un cadre Moldu, donc, je fait toutes mes excuses aux fan de magie ^^.

Cette histoire est aussi un OOC (out of character) : les rôles gentils/méchant sont inversés. Avis donc aux amateurs.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la primeur de cette nouvelle peut-être trouvé sur fictionpress . com, sous le nom de David Moldöt. Et oui, huez donc mon manager, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je l'adapte à vos goûts. ^^

Et oui, Pilgrim, je t'avais dit que tu prendrais toute la responsabilité ! xD

Bonne lecture à tous.

Agrumes Chocolat

**Draco Malfoy**

**Prologue**

_Pom Pom_

_Un cœur en train de battre._

_Pom Pom_

_La trotteuse roula sous le cadran._

_Pom Pom_

_Le genou se déplia._

_Pom Pom_

_La cheville se prépara à recevoir le choc._

_Pom Pom_

_Le pied s'écrasa au sol, chassant l'air qui s'y trouvait._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que signifiaient ces actes._

_Pom Pom_

_La confrontation des forces le maintenait debout tout en avançant._

_Pom Pom_

_On dit que marcher signifie être sur un point d'équilibre entre deux points de chute._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais Draco Malfoy ne marchait pas. Non. Draco Malfoy était en train de courir._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait._

_Pom Pom_

_Cela voulait simplement dire que ses membres combattaient invariablement les forces naturelles qu'était son poids ou la gravité._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait._

_Pom Pom_

_Cela voulait dire que ses muscles étaient à plein régime et qu'il leur fallait du carburant. Les protéines, mais aussi les glucides ou les lipides en étaient l'essentiel._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait._

_Pom Pom_

_Cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre la moitié de son petit déjeuner à la trappe. Mais cela signifiait aussi que pour apporter tous ces éléments essentiels à son organisme, le sang devait circuler plus rapidement._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire._

_Pom Pom_

_Son cœur allait vieillir prématurément parce qu'il accélérait le rythme. Et si l'apport en oxygène n'était pas suffisant, son cœur devrait faire deux fois plus d'effort, ce qui était pire._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy savait très bien ce que cela signifiait._

_Pom Pom_

_Il devrait respirer le plus convenablement possible pendant son effort, deux inspirations pour apporter plus d'oxygène, une expiration pour vite faire ressortir le trop plein d'air. Et recommencer. Encore. Et encore._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy était étudiant en sciences. Dans cet établissement privé moldu perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre, il découvrait jour après jour le fonctionnement de la nature. Physique, chimie, biologie végétale et animale, géologie, mathématiques... Il avait pris toutes les options, absolument toutes, que pouvait fournir cet établissement haut de gamme. Car Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme curieux._

_Âgé de vingt-deux ans, cinq ans après les ASPIC, il était toujours en troisième année. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas de le prendre pour un jeune septième année en perdition dans cet établissement titanesque ; sa petite taille, sa minceur et son visage imberbe pouvant difficilement les convaincre du contraire._

_Pom Pom_

_Ses yeux gris regardèrent rapidement l'aiguille des secondes poursuivre sa course folle. Les muscles de ses cuisses, mollets et des chevilles se contractèrent pour continuer l'avancée dans leur élan._

_Pom Pom_

_Arrivant au bout du couloir, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond orienta son bassin sur la droite et ses pieds changèrent automatiquement de direction, son cœur battant au rythme effréné de la trotteuse._

_Pom Pom_

_C'est avec surprise qu'il s'arrêta soudain, renversant violemment un obstacle qui venait de surgir face à lui, avant de s'écrouler dessus._

**- Bon sang ! **_rouspéta l'obstacle._

_Ecarquillant les yeux, Draco Malfoy regarda le jeune homme brun se redresser._

**- Tu peux pas faire attention ? !**

_L'inconnu aux cheveux en bataille le bouscula sans ménagement et épousseta ses affaires. Baissant son regard vert sur l'imbécile aux yeux gris, il renifla puis continua son chemin, raillant le jeune homme encore à terre._

**- Achète-toi des lunettes la prochaine fois.**

_Inquiet plus qu'autre chose, Draco murmura un faible « désolé » que l'autre n'entendit pas. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le jeune maladroit regarda attentivement son poignet. La trotteuse ne s'était pas arrêtée et continuait sa course contre la montre._

_Ramassant le sac qu'il tenait depuis le début dans ses bras, il vérifia son contenu pour être sûr que rien n'était tombé et se remit sur ses pieds, rassuré, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais pourquoi donc y avait-il eu un obstacle dans le couloir à cette heure-ci de la journée ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et qui était donc ce jeune homme que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais vu auparavant ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et pourquoi ses yeux verts l'avaient regardé comme si il était un détritus ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Mince._

_Pom Pom_

_Trompé de couloir._

_Pom Pom_

_Il fit vite demi-tour et continua sa course folle jusqu'au troisième étage. Il devait accélérer le mouvement. Ses jambes fines pouvaient encore aller plus vite, si il cadençait sa respiration sur un rythme plus soutenu._

_Pom Pom_

_Le regard vif, déterminé, balayant ses questions inutiles, il tendit ses muscles et vira brusquement sur sa gauche._

_Pom Pom_

_Aspirant deux bouffées, n'en relâchant qu'une, il laissa ses yeux gris glisser sur la trotteuse._

_Pom Pom_

_Elle aussi voulait gagner la course. Elle semblait aller plus vite._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais Draco Malfoy gagnerait !_

_Pom Pom_

_Si il était doué quelque part, c'était bien en science !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et le corps humain était une science à part entière._

_Pom Pom_

_Ses muscles se figèrent._

_Face à lui, devant la porte ouverte de sa salle de classe, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé, le regardait._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était donc un nouvel élève ?_


	2. Chapitre I

Sur l'insistance de mon coach, cadeau de Noël avant l'heure... ce chapitre.

Pour vous, **Minikira, Lucille**, et toi, **Pilgrim.** Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos encouragements.

Agrumes Chocolat

**Chapitre I**

_Draco venait de s'arrêter. Son cœur aussi, par la même occasion._

_Revenant lentement à la réalité du couloir peu éclairé, le jeune homme entendit une voix provenir de sa salle de cours._

**- Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir correctement dans votre classe. Il sera avec vous jusqu'en fin Avril.**

_Sa respiration se fit difficile. Son cœur allait étouffer dans cette poitrine._

_Pom Pom_

_Avait-il bien entendu ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Ce jeune homme au comportement méprisable serait un nouveau camarade ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et il resterait de..._

_Pom Pom_

_Octobre à Avril ? Huit mois ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Mais quel était donc ce traitement de faveur ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy n'existait plus. Enfin, si. Mais le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Quoi que... Le jeune brun face à lui semblait bien présent. Son regard brûlant semblait écraser le jeune étudiant comme une fourmi sous une montagne._

**- Harry Potter, vous pouvez entrer.**

_Pom Pom_

_Le monde refaisait surface, tout d'un coup._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter ? C'était son nom ? Bien ridicule..._

_Pom Pom_

_Le dénommé Harry glissa son regard vers la salle de cours et entra._

_Pom Pom_

_Maintenant, c'était sûr, Draco Malfoy n'existait plus._

_Le monde autour de lui n'était qu'une fresque où toutes les couleurs se brouillaient aléatoirement, comme si une vague était passée sur le monde avant de se retirer à la manière de la mer qui recouvre parfois la plage de Brighton._

_Il en était sûr maintenant, enfin, presque. Le monde n'était rien qu'une palette de peinture où les émotions se mélangeaient sans brusquerie, presque avec douceur._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces mièvreries ? Et ces émotions débiles qui..._

**- M. Malfoy ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?**

_Hein ? Ah oui, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas entendu le Directeur du Conseil d'Administration sortir de la salle de cours et se diriger vers lui._

_Brusquement il redressa la tête, un peu étourdi._

**- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'y allais.**

**- Dépêchez-vous. Vous êtes en retard**_, répondit l'homme avec rudesse, en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'étudiant._

_Secouant la tête dans l'affirmative, le jeune homme releva ses épaules et avança, confus, vers la salle de cours._

_Arrivé à destination, les oreilles brusquement rougies par une cause encore inconnue, il fit face à la classe. Un rire secoua les rangs des élèves tandis que son professeur, agacée, attrapait le sac fautif de son retard._

**- M. Malfoy, **_dit-elle pincée, _**à l'avenir, quand un de vos camarade oublie malencontreusement ses affaires, tachez de ne pas vous retrouver à courir après.**

**- Mais, **_répondit-il sans comprendre, _**ce cours est important.**

_Redressant un sourcil au dessus de ses lunettes, Mme Hochet soupira._

**- Pour vous aussi M. Malfoy. Pour vous aussi. Maintenant asseyez-vous.**

_Soudain sûr de ce qu'il avait à faire, le jeune homme sourit au dos de son professeur de math et ne se fit pas prier._

**- Oui Madame**_, répondit-il._

_Il remonta vivement l'allée des tables pour se diriger à sa place habituelle, celle où ses affaires étaient posées, tandis que Melinda Hochet reprenait son discours sur la relativité des équations introduites à la loi de Poisson._

_Les pensées de Draco s'envolaient déjà vers d'autres horizons, laissant le discours de l'enseignante devenir un vague murmure à ses oreilles._

_La fille aux cheveux châtain, qui le regardait actuellement en souriant, s'appelait Coline. Coline Malisson. C'était une amie de Draco._

_Il lui rendit son sourire, s'apprêtant à s'installer derrière elle, comme d'ordinaire._

_Pom Pom_

_Son cœur venait de se crisper._

_Pom Pom_

_La place à côté de la sienne n'était pourtant jamais occupée._

_Pom Pom_

_Alors..._

_Pom Pom_

_Pourquoi Harry Potter s'y tenait-il ?_

_Pom Pom_

**- M. Malfoy ? Vous vous asseyez s'il vous plait ? Ce jeune homme ne va pas vous mordre**_, lâcha Mme Hochet._

_Rire des élèves._

_Pom Pom_

_Sourire ironique du nouveau._

**- Oui Madame**_, répondit-il automatiquement avant de s'asseoir, essayant d'ignorer son voisin._

_Sa voix._

_Pom Pom_

_Qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Ne venait-il pas de couiner, plus que de parler ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Cette voix devenue si faible !_

_Pom Pom_

_Le monde n'existait plus. Non. Il n'y avait plus que ces taches de peintures. Si familières déjà. Et l'autre, là, à côté de lui. L'autre qui écoutait ce que disait la prof. L'autre pour qui il n'était qu'un déchet. L'autre pour qui il n'existait pas._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy ne comprenait pas._

**- Draco ? **_chuchota Coline._

_Elle s'était retourné vers lui et le regardait d'un visage désapprobateur, entouré par de si jolies mèches bouclées._

_Ah oui, elle était jolie l'étudiante. Et imperceptiblement, Draco Malfoy émergea de son monde, dessinant lentement un sourire sur ses lèvres._

**- Quand vas-tu cesser d'être gentil avec tout le monde Draco ? **_interrogea-t-elle doucement, sans se rendre compte que Harry Potter l'écoutait avec attention._


	3. Chapitre II

D'avance, pardonnez-moi, nous ne sommes pas Mercredi, mais demain je n'aurais pas accès à l'internet, donc, je poste deux heures en avances. ^^

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, lucille, misterbig, sati-san et li-san._

_ Vous connaitrez enfin le coté obscur d'un Harry Potter dédaigneux, et vous aurez peut-être plaisir à plonger plus en avant dans le monde intime de Draco Malfoy..._

_xD  
_

_Pilgrim, voici ton cadeau de Noyel._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, en attendant..._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous, et Joyeux Noël !  
_

_Agrumes Chocolat._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II**

_Il ne répondit pas. Comme à chaque fois où elle lui posait la question, Draco Malfoy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce jour là que Coline aurait la réponse. Non. Surtout pas ce jour. Car ce jour là, il le savait moins bien que d'habitude._

_Pourquoi le visage décomposé de Nicolas l'avait ému lorsque celui-ci s'était rendu compte au petit déjeuner qu'il avait oublié son sac ?_

_Pourquoi courait-il tous les jours après des affaires égarées ou oubliées, après des cours perdus ou mal copiés ou encore, pourquoi restait-il derrière les autres quand les exercices leurs semblaient difficiles ?_

_Pourquoi se contentait-il d'un sourire en remerciement ?_

_Pourquoi aidait-il ceux qui lui semblaient triste ?_

_Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en empêcher ?_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait Coline. Du moins, avait-il ses yeux tournés vers elle alors que son regard plongeait en lui-même, démêlant tous ces fils, écheveaux après écheveaux._

_Suivant méthodiquement ses pensés, comparant ses émotions à des histoires des uns ou des autres, il était persuadé de trouver rapidement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui depuis ce matin. Et à chaque fois pressentait-il qu'il était sur le point de trouver la réponse, à chaque fois celle-ci fuyait, lui glissait entre les doigts comme un poisson glisserait entre les mains d'un pêcheur peu habile._

_Ses oreilles étaient fermées au monde extérieur. Même le doux murmure du discours de la prof de math le laissait indifférent._

_Pour lui, le monde était redevenu une toile d'artiste. Une toile d'artiste vide dans laquelle il posait pêle-mêle émotions et interrogations. Ses doutes, ses craintes, ses souhaits les plus secrets. Si secrets même parfois, que seul son inconscient les connaissait. Alors avec un pinceau, celui de l'artiste, il tentait d'étaler le tout, de façon à ce que le dessin sur la toile représente enfin quelque chose. Quelque chose d'évident, qui lui permettrait de comprendre son état actuel._

**- Hum. Coline c'est ça ? **_fit la voix du brun à coté de lui, le tirant de ses réflexions._

_La jeune demoiselle regarda Harry, interrogatrice._

**- Oui, c'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Les cours de maths sont difficiles à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux**_,__se targua-t-il le menton relevé_**.**

_Cette remarque était perturbante. Réellement. Le Potter au nom ridicule se ventait déjà d'être doué en math ? Mlle Malisson jugea préférable de ne pas relever cette arrogance._

**- Oh, merci**_, sourit-elle. _**C'est pas si difficile que ça, tu sais. Il suffit d'écouter ce que dit la prof, et en général, c'est suffisant pour comprendre.**

**- Hum**_, répondit-il simplement_**.**

_Se sentant satisfaite d'avoir remis le nouveau dans le chemin de la modestie, Coline reprit._

**- Hier, M. Falirou nous a dit que tu étais en avance pour ton âge.**

**- Hum. Oui. J'ai 17 ans. Mais c'est pas une catastrophe**_, sourit-il_**. **

_Silence. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus. Mais l'attitude du jeune brun lui faisait horreur. Alors... elle se contenta de rester muette, en le regardant._

**- Et... elle explique bien la truie ? **_lâcha-il peu de temps après._

_Certes, cette remarque était pour le moins surprenante. Mais ne voulant ne pas se méprendre sur les intentions du nouveau en interprétant de travers, la jeune demoiselle plissa les yeux et l'interrogea du regard._

**- La truie ?**

**- Oui. La prof quoi**_,_ _répondit-il en s'agaçant._

_Visiblement, elle était longue à la détente la fille... Peut-être était-il tombé dans une classe d'imbéciles._

_Mais elle avait bien compris, la demoiselle. Choquée, elle fit un effort pour se contenir. Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi con qu'il le paraissait._

**- Heu... Elle explique bien oui, même si c'est pas une truie**_,__ affirma-t-elle pour lui donner son avis_**. **

_Il semblait s'en moquer. Éperdument. La lâchant du regard, le visage de Harry Potter, le nouveau surdoué de la classe, se fit pensif._

**- Hum. D'accord. Maintenant tais-toi s'il te plait. Si ca te dérange pas, j'aimerais suivre le cours. J'ai déjà du retard, je voudrais pas en ajouter.**

_Coline allait de surprise en surprise. Elle sentit la colère fondre sur elle comme la glace fond en plein équateur. Lui lançant un regard noir elle se retourna vers le tableau avant de murmurer pour elle même._

**- Ah... Tu veux la jouer comme ça... T'as pas fini de t'en mordre les doigts mon coco...**

_Draco, un regard d'incompréhension sur le visage, fixa son voisin de table._

_Pom Pom_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Il était en train de sourire ?_

_Pom Pom_

_L'enfoiré !_

_Pom Pom_

_Insulter une enseignante et envoyer se faire paître deux camarades de classe après même pas une heure dans cet établissement !_

_Pom Pom_

_C'était y aller fort !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et il le faisait exprès le con !_

_Pom Pom_

_Mais pourquoi Harry tournait son visage vers lui ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et c'était quoi ce sourire moqueur collé sur ses lèvres ?_

_Pom Pom_

_La sonnerie de fin des cours sonna, tirant Draco Malfoy de ses réflexions. Cette première journée en compagnie du nouveau s'annonçait terrible._


	4. Chapitre III

Lucille, HP restera le plus imbécile des imbéciles, ne soit pas déçue. ^^ Tu peux remercier Pilgrim pour cette idée des rôles inversés. xD

Li-san, Pilgrim67, voici la troisième et dernière partie de ce cadeau de Noël de ce HPDM hors catégorie.

J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

Bonne lecture.

Agrumes Chocolat

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_A trois heures, sous le regard réprobateur de M. Falirou, Victoria n'avait pas rendu son devoir de physique._

_Et tandis que le professeur expliquait en long, en large et en travers que manquer à ses obligations était non seulement une faute de goût mais une bien triste preuve d'immoralité, la jeune femme en question glissait un regard coulant vers son sauveur du jour, un Draco Malfoy en proie au doute. Mais il savait déjà que le soir venu, à l'internat, il aiderait la demoiselle à finir son devoir pour le lendemain._

_Et effectivement, ce soir là, Draco Malfoy n'eut pas le loisir de se reposer. Près de deux semaines après avoir rendu sa propre copie, il se penchait à nouveau sur les énoncés en question et donnait ses explications à une Victoria qui finalement, ne se sentait pas si concernée que ça._

_A côté, dans la salle d'étude, Coline avait ouvert un livre de géologie de troisième année et le tenait droit devant ses yeux brillants. Assise en tailleur contre le mur, elle fixait, un sourire aux lèvres, la mine déconfite d'une Victoria qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les explications d'un Draco Malfoy consciencieux. Mine de rien, voir cette aguicheuse en difficulté remettait du baume au cœur de Mlle Malisson._

_Car malgré ce qu'elle savait de son ami, Coline ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Draco passait son temps à aider les gens qui semblaient en difficulté, même ceux qui, visiblement, ne paraissaient pas le mériter, aux vus des efforts qu'ils fournissaient._

_Selon elle, cela révélait au mieux un besoin maladif de reconnaissance de la part du jeune homme, au pire… elle n'osait imaginer. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Peut-être se trompait-elle après tout ? Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas d'études en psychologie, elle._

_Et ce soir là, pendant que Coline se posait des questions à son sujet, le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il se passait autour de lui un événement assez inattendu._

_Pom Pom_

_Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie mais..._

_Pom Pom_

_... il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un autre que lui..._

_Pom Pom_

_... Surtout Harry Potter !..._

_Pom Pom_

_... aide les autres !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence..._

_Pom Pom_

_En fait, il s'en foutait qu'un merdeux comme lui aide les autres._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Cet imbécile arrogant qui expliquait aux autres quelques notions de Math et de Physique..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et qui lui souriait !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et cette insupportable chaleur qui montait..._

_Pom Pom_

_Fichu thermostat !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et ses phrases qui devenaient incohérentes..._

**- Ça va**,_ lança Victoria_**?**

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et elle qui avait tout compris._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais comprendre quoi ? ! Il n'y avait rien !_

_Pom Pom_

**- Oui. Ça va merci.**

_Pom pom_

_Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour s'en sortir ?_

_Pom Pom_

**- J'ai... J'ai eu un doute sur ce que je te disais**_, sourit-il en se maudissant pour avoir été si bête._

_Soudain inquiète, la jeune femme regarda sa copie, puis Draco._

**- Tu me fais pas faire des bêtises hein**,_ dit-elle_ **?**

**- Non, non, t'inquiète pas.**

_La jeune fille soupira._

**- Ah bon. Tu me rassures. Je vais déjà avoir un malus à cause de mon retard... si j'ai trop d'erreurs, ça va faire baisser ma moyenne.**

**- Hum. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, **_répéta-t-il_**.**

_Malgré tout ce qu'il affirmait, Draco Malfoy n'en menait pas large. Bien que Victoria soit suffisamment douée pour lui rappeler sa présence, son attention n'était figée que sur quelques détails. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce misérable individu le regardait._

_Pom Pom_

_Et puis..._

_Pom Pom_

_... qu'y avait-il de si gênant dans ce sourire ?_


	5. Chapitre IV

Bonjour à tous !

Avant toutes choses, "Pardon". Pardon de ne pas être à l'heure, pardon d'avoir ce maudit retard d'un jour.

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous souhaite à tous, une "**BONNE ANNÉE 2009 !**"

Voilà qui est dit. ^^

**Pad'chan**, merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait plaisir.

**Sati san**, je suis navré de devoir te dire çà, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, que ce soit pour Draco ou Harry ^^ !

**Lucille**, merci pour ton soutien, et j'espère que ce que j'écris et publie chaque fois continuera de t'intéresser encore longtemps. xD

**Sinien**, merci à toi pour cette enoooorme Review. ^^ "Ce petit Pom Pom blond tout gentil et tout mignonv" va continuer d'en baver, malheureusement... Les peintuers reviendront au chapitre 8, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne voit pas le temps passer. ^^

**Ligeia**, pour ce qui est du Drama, je ne connait pas encore la fin, mais j'aime bien faire souffrir les gens. Alors, à défaut d'être mauvais dans la vrai vie, je me rattrape ici avec Harry. ^^

**Feliness**, merci pour ces questions pertinentes sur l'esprit de Harry, mais tu saura bientôt tout... Leurs caractères respectifs doivent être précisé d'ici quelques chapitres. xD

A vous tous, revieweurs, et vous autres, lecteurs assidus, j'espère que cette suite vous permettra de commencer l'année avec plaisir. ^^

Bonne lecture à vous.

Agrumes Chocolat

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Ce sourire. Encore._

_Des dents éclatantes qui lui couraient après dans le couloir du premier étage. Des rires qui glaçaient le sang dès qu'il les entendait. Ce couloir qui se transformait soudain en piscine géante. Et Draco Malfoy qui se retrouvait à courir dans l'eau de mer vaseuse._

_Une Victoria à queue de poisson le montra du doigt. Ce doigt qui devint un sourire et lui sauta dessus, le manquant de peu._

_Draco attrapa la corde qui se retrouva devant lui et fut hissé en haut de l'arbre. Cette corde qui devint une branche de lierre avant de s'effriter sous ses doigts. La branche qui s'enroula autour de sa taille. Cette branche qui était un serpent. Ce serpent qui darda sa langue vers lui, caressant de peu son visage. Une langue pleine d'équations et de formules de maths ou de physique. _

_Soudain, le serpent le lâcha et Draco s'envola, emporté par le vent. Les dents éclatantes du serpent grandirent avant de se détacher. Ces dents qui sous le poids de la connaissance devinrent des feuilles de cours. Des feuilles de cours si nombreuses et si lourdes qu'elles se ruèrent sur lui, l'ensevelissant, et qu'il chuta longtemps, trop longtemps, à la renverse_.

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, empêtré dans ses draps._

_Pom Pom_

_Il transpirait._

_Pom Pom_

_Et il était tombé du lit !_

_Son voisin de chambrée, Gael Delanoye, semblait dormir à poings fermés. Un visage taillé à la serpe, rasé de près, des cheveux bruns et des yeux tout aussi sombres, ce jeune homme était l'un des seuls de la pension, avec Coline, à ne rien demander à Draco Malfoy, et à l'alléger au maximum des taches qu'il s'était fixées._

_Ce dernier en était conscient. Et même si il n'en parlait pas, il les remerciait. Car il était réellement éprouvant d'aider tous ceux qui semblaient en avoir besoin. Mais quoi qu'on lui dise, rien ne ferait modifier le comportement de Draco. Son passé* était à ce point ancré en lui que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne souhaiterait en changer._

_Totalement réveillé maintenant, il regarda son radio-réveil. Il était trop tôt pour se lever, et trop tard pour oser espérer dormir plus longtemps._

_Allumant sa lampe de chevet, il se redressa péniblement et se remit au lit, adossé au montant. Il comptait mettre à profit le temps qu'il avait pour réfléchir. Car Draco Malfoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Harry Potter était si obsédant, depuis deux semaines qu'il était là. Car à n'en pas douter, il aurait reconnu le sourire de son rêve entre mille._

_Pendant ces instants de réflexion, le monde de Draco Malfoy ne devint plus qu'une vaste scène de théâtre où il ramenait des coulisses les divers décors qu'étaient ses interrogations. A chaque Acte, chaque Scène, les personnages, éléments de réponses, se mouvaient dans l'espace sous des projecteurs hésitants qui tentaient de rendre logique cette procession d'acteurs. Chacun d'entre eux essayait de raconter son histoire pour formuler des réponses que le jeune homme balayait parfois d'un revers de main avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées._

_Au petit déjeuner ce matin là, l'esprit encore embrumé, il était devant son plateau lorsqu'une voie entêtante se fit brusquement entendre._

**- Et meeerde...**

_Le blouson auréolé de chocolat, Harry Potter s'essuyait les mains en contemplant son bol renversé. Le reste du plateau, vide, narguait son propriétaire sous l'oeil interrogatif de Draco._

**- ... et j'ai rien pris d'autre**_, râla-t-il en fixant la table devant lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Mince._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter venait de croiser son regard._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce sourire._

_Pom Pom_

_Encore._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ce coeur qui s'emballait._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ces poumons qui s'activaient._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ce fichu thermostat qui déconnait !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et puis..._

_Pom Pom_

_... Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire._

_Pom Pom_

**- J... j'aime pas le chocolat**_, dit-il en tendant son bol au garçon qui venait de renverser le sien._

_Harry haussa un sourcil et attrapa le récipient._

**- Merci**_, maugréa-t-il._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette voix..._

_Pom Pom_

_Si..._

_Pom Pom_

_... grave !_

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy se retourna soudain sur son plateau, avalant de travers sa madeleine._

_Pom Pom_

_Soudain le monde autour de lui ne sembla se résumer qu'à une chose. Lui. Lui-même, encore et encore. Les autres étaient là bien sûr, mais leurs regards ne pouvaient regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. C'était évident. C'était même carrément forcé. Ses joues étaient devenues si rouges. Sa toux si forte. Ses gestes si démesurés... Il était persuadé de devenir le centre du monde, que tout le monde savait._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais savait quoi bon sang ?!_

_Pom Pom_

_Rien ! Il n'y avait rien !_

_Pom Pom_

_Absolument rien !_

_Pom Pom_

_Strictement !_

_Mais peut-être, si Draco Malfoy quittait moins précipitamment le réfectoire, qu'il prenait le temps d'écouter autour de lui, il verrait que quelques élèves le regardaient en murmurant. Peut-être aurait-il remarqué aussi le regard amusé d'un Harry Potter dégustant son chocolat.

* * *

* Le passé de Draco Malfoy fera l'objet d'un chapitre, un peu plus tard . ^^_


	6. Chapitre V

Bonjour à tous !

Vous avez face à vous, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Malade comme un chien, mais heureux tout de même. ^^

Allez, voyons voir vos reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews, même si personne le dit. Ben moi je le dit. Ça me fait plaizzziiir !

Alors **Merci !**

**Violine**, aime-tu le chocolat toi ? J'espère que oui ^^

**Sati-san**, c'est au prochain chapitre le passé que tu veux tant, navré. xD

**Ange déchu**, ta review est intrigante... Tiens, voilà donc la suite ^^

**Pilgrim67,** tu es perverse. Tiens, un peu de souffrance supplémentaire dans l'esprit de Malfoy.

**Sinien**, tu peux me taper, oui, j'accepte. Mes chapitres font en effet deux lignes... En tout cas, je refuse d'être parfait pour le moment, je suis désolé pour toi... Mais retrouve avec joie le coté merdeux de Harry Potter !

**Lucille**, encore des "Pom Pom" (girls) pour toi. Et un peu plus de mystère (inutile, mais bon, j'aime bien ^^) avant de donner quelques réponses.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Agrumes Chocolat

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas le chocolat._

_Pom Pom_

_Non._

_Pom Pom_

_Il n'aimait vraiment pas le chocolat !_

_Pom Pom_

_Si il en buvait, c'était uniquement parce-que le bol se trouvait toujours sur son plateau._

_Pom Pom_

_Rien d'autre !_

_Pom Pom_

_Et aussi parce qu'il était conscient que son organisme avait besoin d'une alimentation équilibrée._

_Pom Pom_

_C'est tout._

_Pom Pom_

_Bon, d'accord. Le goût n'était pas trop écœurant._

_Pom Pom_

_Et puis... agrémenté d'un peu de chantilly et de copeaux de chocolat à soixante-douze pour cent, le chocolat pouvait devenir juste assez passable._

_Pom Pom_

_Oui. Et il arrivait même à en prendre jusqu'à six par jour._

_Pom Pom_

_Des fois._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais que quand il se forçait._

_Pom Pom_

_Presque tous les jours._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fichu cours de Maths qu'ils avaient eu ce matin ?_

_Pom Pom_

_... Non !_

_Pom Pom_

_Quelle était cette horrible heure de Maths qu'il avait dû supporter ?_

_Pom Pom_

_... Oui ! C'était plus juste._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pourtant il était sûr de ne pas avoir mis de pancarte « regardez-moi » au dessus de sa tête. Et rien ne justifiait tous ses regards en coin que lui lançait la classe... Rien ?_

_Ben oui, rien._

_Mais même Mme Hochet s'était prise au jeu de le regarder bizarrement. Non. Draco Malfoy n'était pas parano. Peut-être se faisait-il juste des idées... Mais non, il n'était pas parano. Ah ça, personne ne le lui ferait dire !_

_Sans compter que son voisin de table, l'insupportable Harry Potter, pour ne pas le nommer, avait affiché un sourire sur sa stupide face en l'ignorant superbement pour se concentrer sur sa calculette graphique ultra performante de chez « la super marque qui vaut des fortunes mais dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom tellement c'était important. »._

_..._

_Et la jolie Coline qui l'avait interrogé du regard pendant toute l'heure semblant attendre une réponse inconnue de sa part._

_Réponse qui n'était pas venue puisque Draco Malfoy lui même ne connaissait pas la-dite question._

_Bref, Draco Malfoy en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de cours de physique de M. Falirou._

_Il se figea quelques instants._

_Aucune interro n'avait été prévue et pourtant, devant lui, s'étalait les paillasses, prêtes pour un examen._

**- Oh... Surprise ! Un examen surprise**_, lâcha l'insupportable mais irrésistible Harry Potter en poussant Draco dans la salle de cours._

_Le-dit Harry s'approcha de sa place, mit sa blouse blanche et sortit ses instruments, crayons et autres feuilles de brouillons. Il fixa sa calculatrice du regard, puis jetant un œil sur Draco Malfoy, se ravisa et referma son sac, appelant son voisin de devant._

**- Eh. Malfoy .**

_Pom Pom_

_Arrachant le bouton de sa veste sous la surprise, Draco Malfoy se retourna._

_Pom Pom_

**- Oui ?**_ couina-t-il malgré lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Encore ce sourire ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Se trompait-il ou bien..._

_Pom Pom_

_... c'était un sourire moqueur ?_

_Pom Pom_

**- Tu me prêterais ta calculette ? J'ai oublié la mienne en Maths**_, s'excusa l'exécrable Potter._

_Pom Pom_

_Exécrable ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Non._

_Pom Pom_

_Juste ce sourire._

_Pom Pom_

_Oui._

_Pom Pom_

_Il n'y avait que ça face à Draco._

_Pom Pom_

_Et... cette question._

_Pom Pom_

_Prêter sa calculette ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Prêter ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Un objet à lui ?_

_Pom Pom_

_A Harry Potter ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et ..._

_Pom Pom_

_Il le lui rendrait ? !_

_Pom Pom_

**- Ou... Oui, oui, bien sû****r**_, bafouilla-t-il en tendant le précieux objet._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ces yeux qui le fixaient..._

_Pom Pom_

**- M. Malfoy ? Faites face à votre paillasse je vous prie**,_ lança M Falirou_. **Je rappelle à tout le monde que vous avez deux heures pour me rendre votre copie.**

_Pom Pom_

_Hilarité générale._

_Pom Pom_

_Encore tous ces regards tournés vers lui..._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ces murmures..._

_Pom Pom_

_Ahhh... mais qu'on le laisse tranquille !_

_Là, en cet instant, il aurait voulu être dans l'eau. Vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Dans cette bulle de silence réconfortante, où toutes les couleurs se côtoyaient. Dans cet océan de tranquillité où les regards de ces requins ne l'atteindraient pas._

_Et c'est ainsi que se déroula l'interro, Draco Malfoy couché sur ses brouillons, calculant de tête, expérimentant, utilisant les formules qu'il connaissait, et accessoirement, regardant dehors en imaginant la mer où il serait seul, avec pourquoi pas, un Harry Potter arrogant et supportable. Oui. Lui à la rigueur, il était acceptable dans cette bulle._

_Ce dernier avait fini en avance. Fouillant dans la calculatrice d'un Malfoy rêveur, il tuait le temps en s'immisçant dans les tréfonds de la mémoire du précieux prêt du voisin de devant. __Peut-être celui-ci n'avait pas enregistré dans cet outils que des formules de physique, et qui sais, peut-être trouverait-il de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité._

_Coline n'avait pas choisi cette option. Elle attendait donc dans la salle d'étude, et réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami, qui avait un comportement de plus en plus énigmatique._

_Le jeune Gael Delanoye, quant à lui, était à la bibliothèque. Il était censé étudier le mouvement, la structure et la provenance de misérables cailloux, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son ouvrage. Son camarade de chambre l'intriguait lui aussi._

_Peut-être... que tout cela se démêlerait bientôt ?_


	7. Chapitre VI

* * *

Hop. Nous voilà Mercredi !

Voici la suite, pour vous, avec l'épisode des douches qui se précise.

**Pilgrim67**, viens donc dans cette atmosphère humide que sont les douches... et promet moi de ne pas t'accrocher aux murs !

**Cricket32**, je suis si heureux de pouvoir torturer quelqu'un d'autre que Pil ^^ Merci à toi de me lire.

**Violine**, l'auteur veux bien donner une suite. Et l'amour rend les gens complètement débile des fois. Certains disent que c'est comme si le cerveau te sortait par les oreilles... ^^

**Lucille**, tu oserais croire que je me moque de vous ? Non non, demande à Pil... xD

Oui **fleur de lisse**, je suis un "mec" comme tu le dit. Et je suis navré, mais intimement heureux que mes chapitres soient cours et te plaisent. JE suis un vrai pervers, vous ne manquerez de le comprendre... hi hi hi...

**Sati-san**, ce chapitre-ci donne quelques réponses. Je pense que tu devrais les rejoindre de suite dans ces douches ! xD

**unefeeallumee**, merci pour ta review, même si d'après toi elle est un peu courte, moi, elle me conviens. J'espère que tu ne sortira pas trop perturbée de ces chapitres, mais Draco Malfoy devrait rester Bizounours encore un bon bout de temps...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_Cette journée avait été la pire de sa vie._

_Non._

_La pire du monde._

_A peine Draco Malfoy venait il de pousser la porte des douches, ce soir là, que le silence se fit. Debout, ses affaires de toilette sous le bras, il s'était figé face à ce que se passait devant lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Ils étaient là._

_Pom Pom_

_Tous._

_Pom Pom_

_A le regarder comme des poules qui auraient vu un couteau._

_Pom Pom_

_Le fixant, mais fuyant son regard._

_Pom Pom_

_Ils continuaient leurs gestes.._

_Pom Pom_

_... comme si de rien n'était._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais les conversations s'étaient taries._

_Pom Pom_

_Seuls un ou deux murmures fusaient dans son dos._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy était gêné._

_Pom Pom_

_Il devait sortir de la pièce._

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement._

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait._

_Pom Pom_

_Pourtant il n'avait rien fait !_

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_Pom Pom_

_Rien ne pouvait justifier cet ostracisme dont il était la cible._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce silence pesant._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces regards lourds de sens._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces yeux qui disaient « On t'ignore, ignore-nous aussi. »._

_Pom Pom_

_Faisant un pas en arrière, Draco Malfoy buta sur un obstacle._

**- Eh**,_ rigola Gael _**_! _Fais attention. Tu vas me rendre borgne avec tes coup de boule.**

_Pom Pom_

_Draco sourit faiblement. Il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il semblant ?_

**- Pardon. J... je t'avais pas vu**, _bredouilla-t-il._

**- Tu m'étonnes**, _lança le jeune Delanoye_. **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'as pas des yeux sur la nuque.**

P_om Pom_

_Draco Malfoy se sentait observé. Trop._

_Pom Pom_

_Son camarade de chambrée regardait ce qu'il avait dans les mains, puis son visage s'éclaira._

**- Ah. Tu venais te doucher aussi.**

_Pom Pom_

_Comment Draco Malfoy pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il annoncer à son camarade qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Qu'il n'était pas à l'aise ici ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Au milieu de tous ces regards._

_Pom Pom_

_Au centre de tous ces murmures._

_Pom Pom_

_Au point de rencontre de tous ces rejets inavoués._

_Pom Pom_

_Racontés à demi-mots..._

_Pom Pom_

_... déguisés par l'ignorance._

_Pom Pom_

**- Je... j'ai oublié des affaires**, _murmura-t-il, baissant la tête._

_Gael le regarda, interrogateur, puis le laissa passer._

**- Ok,** _dit-il_.** A tout à l'heure.**

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy sortit dans le couloir._

_Pom Pom_

_La porte se ferma derrière lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Les conversations reprirent._

_Pom Pom_

_Le proscrit était parti. Tout allait bien._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Gael, son camarade, qui riait avec eux._

_Pom Pom_

_Son cœur se serra._

_Pom Pom_

_S'affalant par terre, adossé au mur, les bras entourant ses genoux, Draco Malfoy souhaita ne jamais avoir existé._

_Ces trois années, il avait réussi à oublier._

_La vie était moche finalement._

_Il y a cinq ans, il avait rencontré Coline, avant que toute sa vie ne bascule._

_Elle était en seconde, lui était en terminale._

_Elle était belle, gentille. Elle possédait alors le rire le plus beau du lycée._

_Et c'était pour elle qu'il s'était battu quand tout avait sombré. Parce qu'alors, tout était si moche. Sauf ce sourire, ces yeux rieurs, ce rire cristallin, ces boucles blondes qui ressemblaient à des cascades d'or._

_Mais à côté, tout était si noir._

_Il s'en rappelait Draco, de ces tristes années. Sa mère au chômage, alcoolique. Lui devenant majeur, elle perdant des allocations. Elle encore, le mettant dehors, pour qu'elle puisse vivre un peu plus dans l'oubli. Lui, finissant l'année de son bac par des petits boulots, perdant sa mère de vue._

_Et Coline qui le soutenait. Elle qui venait le voir de temps en temps._

_Le bac qu'il eut à la repêche, de justesse, les études qui se terminaient._

_Mais il y avait la Malisson, qui passait de plus en plus souvent, mais qui n'était pas amoureuse, comme lui. La belle Coline qui ne voulait être qu'une amie, mais qui le soutenait._

_Puis la jeune fille arriva en terminale, elle aussi. Elle allait continuer ses études, après le bac. Et Draco qui voulait la suivre, qui ne voulait pas perdre ce rayon de soleil._

_Ce fut la période des démarches administratives, pour trouver de l'aide. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains, jurer, prouver sa valeur, essuyer des refus, pour finalement, être accepté dans cette pension, avec celle qu'il admirait._

_Il y a trois ans, il s'était dit que finalement, le monde n'était pas si moche que ça._

_Il se l'était dit._

_Mais c'était il y a trois ans._

_Et aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy était prostré dans ce couloir de la pension._

_Ce Draco Malfoy qui jour après jour perdait le goût de s'amuser, de profiter, d'apprendre._

_Ce Draco Malfoy qui depuis quelques temps se torturait l'esprit, ayant toujours plus de question en tête, sans réponses équivalentes._

_Et les douches se vidèrent, et les élèves l'ignorèrent, comme ils savaient si bien le faire._

_Et Gael qui ne l'avait pas vu, et était passé devant lui en discutant._

_Et le silence oppressant du couloir._

_Le bruit de l'air qui s'engouffrait entre les battants des portes._

_Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol dans l'atmosphère humide des douches._

_Ces petits claquements secs dont Draco ne comprenait pas l'origine._

_Ces petits claquements..._

_Pom Pom_

_... qui s'intensifiaient._

_Pom Pom_

_Et les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui._

_Pom Pom_

**- Salut**_, lança Harry Potter._


	8. Chapitre VII

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un autre chapitre, dans ces belles douches que tout le monde envie... xD_

_Allez, vos reviews, que m'avez vous dit cte fois ?_

**li-san**, _voilà un autre "wouah" pour toi. ^^_

**fleur de lisse, **_je suis navré. Ces chapitres resteront très courts, jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, dont la moitié viens juste d'être franchie._

**Sinien**,_ si tu veux vraiment des fins sadiques, et si tu est intriguée par ce qui se passe à ce point, je rappelle que la primeur de la publication de cette histoire est sur Fictionpress . com. sous le même nom d'auteur. Voire le prologue de cette histoire._

**Pilgrim67**, _qu'est-ce que tu comprend pas dans "ne t'accroche pas"_._ Non, je te taquine. Met toi à côté de Harry, et porte le, tiens._

**Cricket32**, _tu va tout savoir. Absolument tout. Mais pas de suite. xD_ _En fait, beaucoup de mystère est gardé jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Toutes les réponses seront dans la suite, promis._

**Sati-san**, _voilà toutes les réponses que tu souhaitais. Pour la première qui n'est pas explicite dans l'histoire, sache que si les autres le regardent comme ça, c'est parce que tout le monde a remarqué son attirance, qu'il se cache lui même, envers Harry Potter  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, une excellente lecture !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_**  


* * *

Chapitre VII**

_Harry Potter ne souriait pas._

_Il était le plus sérieux du monde._

_Draco et lui étaient seuls._

_Et personne autour d'eux n'était là pour le juger._

_Harry Potter était lui, enfin._

_Si les autres savaient..._

_Harry Potter avait toujours été en avance pour son âge._

_Et jamais, au grand jamais, ça n'avait été facile._

_Le jeune Potter se devait de briller, d'être le meilleur. Parce que ça aurait été pire encore de perdre sa place de premier._

_Les regards des autres, d'abord envieux, méprisants. Puis les faux sourires, pour entrer dans les faveurs, les bonnes grâces, du « meilleur ». Et lui devait aider, rendre service, ou se retrouver couvert de bleus._

_Le collège avait peut-être été la pire période de sa vie. A cet âge, la méchanceté gratuite avait cours à tout moment. Et en avance de cinq ans sur les autres, Harry Potter n'était pas de taille à lutter._

_Le lycée était peut-être plus facile à vivre. Mais déjà, en seconde, sa misérable réputation l'avait précédé. Alors il s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans le rôle de l'arrogant flatté._

_Et ce rôle, qui lui collait si bien à la peau, Harry le détestait au plus haut point._

_Mais comment se défaire d'une image qui l'avait suivi depuis si longtemps ? Une image qui l'avait privé d'ami._

_Et chaque soir, seul dans sa chambre, il chassait ses démons, rêvait d'une vie meilleure. Mais à chaque réveil, ça ne manquait pas. Rien n'avait changé._

_Et là, en cet instant, face à lui, le Draco Malfoy dont il enviait la personnalité était prostré dans le couloir. Devant les douches._

_Draco releva lentement la tête et sourit tristement._

**- Salut**, _murmura-t-il faiblement._

_Pom Pom_

_Dieu que le monde était injuste._

_Pom Pom_

_Pourquoi fallait-il que Harry Potter lui adresse la parole ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient seuls, tous les deux, dans ce couloir ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et pourquoi les yeux de Harry Potter n'étaient plus rieurs ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Et pourquoi son sourire avait disparu ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Toutes ces questions qui passaient dans sa tête..._

_Pom Pom_

_Et toutes ces pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à trier..._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Harry Potter qui le regardait..._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Harry Potter qui remuait les lèvres._

_Pom Pom_

**- ...u viens ?**_ Répéta celui-ci._

_Pom Pom_

_Ah, oui, il fallait bouger._

_Pom Pom_

_Non. Pas réfléchir._

_Pom Pom_

_Oublier._

_Pom Pom_

_Se fondre dans la masse._

_Pom Pom_

_Suivre les autres._

_Draco se redressa lentement et se dirigea dans le vestiaire, à la suite d'un Harry Potter paraissant gêné._

_Assis sur un banc, Draco Malfoy était en face du jeune garçon._

_Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais vu le soir, dans les douches._

_Peut-être attendait-il que les autres aient fini._

_En même temps, cela semblait logique. Etant donné la différence d'âge, il devait être..._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_... beau._

_Pom Pom_

_Face à lui, là, Harry Potter enlevait ses vêtements._

_Pom Pom_

_Ses bras fins soulevaient son tee-shirt._

_Pom Pom_

_Un grain de peau hésitant entre le rosé et le beige, le tout d'un agréable pastel._

_Pom Pom_

_Des abdos à peine dessinés._

_Pom Pom_

_Un nombril..._

_Pom Pom_

_délicat._

_Pom Pom_

_Et cette menue ligne de poils bruns allant se perdre dans le pantalon..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et qui, plus haut, se fondait doucement à la couleur de la peau avant de disparaître totalement..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et cette poitrine, dévoilant deux tétons aux couleurs caramels..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ceux-ci, mettant en évidence un ou deux poils solitaires..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces aisselles qui arboraient fièrement de petites touffes brunes..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces bras lisses, à peine musclés..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces mains, qui posaient maintenant le tee-shirt, si... pleines de doigts..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ce cou, si adroitement dessiné, révélant une mâchoire toute en relief..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et cette fossette, ornant le menton sous de si minces lèvres..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ce nez aquilin, magiquement posé entre deux yeux verts aux longs cils fins..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces deux sourcils qui se rejoignaient faussement, de manière ténue..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces yeux, qui le regardaient..._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco piqua soudain un fard et baissa les yeux._

_Pom Pom_

_Il avait été vu._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était sûr, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos, comme si de rien n'était._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_... un dos adroitement agrémenté de grains de beauté..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces pouces qui ondulaient entre les tissus de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ce pantalon qui glissait le long des jambes..._

_Pom Pom_

_... dévoilant un caleçon du plus beau violet du monde._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces mollets à peine travaillés parsemés de courts et menus poils bruns..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces chevilles, si fragiles..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces pieds, si... pieds..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ces pouces qui se dirigeaient à nouveau contre les hanches, entre la peau et le tissu..._

_Pom Pom_

_... et Harry Potter qui tourna la tête vers lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter qui le vit rougir une fois de plus._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Harry Potter qui dans le couloir tout à l'heure, alors que Draco ne l'avait pas vu, voulait tant d'un ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Harry Potter qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Harry Potter qui se redressa sans baisser l'objet du délit et qui se dirigea sous la douche, derrière le mur où était assis Draco Malfoy._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco Malfoy qui entendait tout._

_Pom Pom_

_Absolument tout._

_Pom Pom_

_Le son de succion des pas sur le sol mouillé._

_Pom Pom_

_Le bruit d'un savon posé à terre._

_Pom Pom_

_Celui d'une serviette accroché à une patère, contre le mur._

_Pom Pom_

_Celui d'un levier actionné pour libérer le flux de l'eau._

_Pom Pom_

_Celui de l'eau s'écrasant avec fracas sur le sol de la douche, puis sur un corps humain._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Le bruit d'un frisson de Harry Potter._

_Pom Pom_

_Ses pas sur le sol mouillé._

_Pom Pom_

_Le claquement sec d'un caleçon violet s'écrasant au sol._

_Pom Pom_

_Les gouttes d'eau tirées de ce même caleçon qu'on essore._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco Malfoy se redressa soudain._

_Pom Pom_

_Le son qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait frémir l'échine._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était un son de savon._

_Pom Pom_

_Un son de savon qui glissait sur..._

_Pom Pom_

_... le sol, entraînant dans une chute un Harry Potter déséquilibré._

_Pom Pom_

_Un Harry Potter qui bascula à la renverse et se cogna, pour ne plus bouger._


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous sommes Mercredi ! Et je répond à vos huit reviews ! HUIT ! C'est incroyable ça !_

**Pilgrim67**_, tu es toujours la première à m'en faire, merci. ^^ Mais je constate que tu n'aime pas le caleçon violet de Harry. Aurais-tu préféré qu'il soit rouge et or ? Non, Gris. Hum, je vais satisfaire tes désirs ma belle. Le prochain sera gris, promis._

**Fleur de lisse**_, ta question frise l'indécence, mais je t'ai déjà répondu personnellement. Je vais même profiter de ta question pour effectuer un petit sondage... Mes écrits font-ils de moi un Gay ? Un Bi ? Un Hétéro ? Vous vous êtes pas posé la question ? Tant pis, donnez moi votre avis par review ! Mais faites attention. Je suis un vrai sadique, alors je posterais pas la suite sans avoir quinzes reviews. Nah._

_Alors D'autres gens ont des questions ? xD_

**Sati-san**_, je suis ravi que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Mais les pensées de Harry sont impénétrables ! Mais comme je suis gentil, un peu, je vais satisfaire tes envies : tu en aura un peu plus dans deux chapitres.  
_

**CacilieBlaas**_, je te voie partout en ce moment ! xD Je te dit encore "Bienvenue parmis ces revieweurs". Cette version est la conséquence de l'instance de Pilgrim67... ^^ En tout cas, ravi que cette version te plaise aussi._

**Cricket32**_, tu n'as pas fini de voir mon sadisme à l'oeuvre. Héhé. En tout cas, soit rassurée, ces deux là finiront ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. (Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que je peux dire peut être juste... xD)_

**Violine**_, tu t'es largement rattrapé en reviewant celui-ci avec des magnifiques [Pom Pom]. Merci à toi pour ce super clin d'oeil. Allez, une scène magnifique, à pleurer, que je te dédie tiens._

**sSselena**_, merci pour ta review. Tiens, déguste toi aussi ce chapitre._

**Lucille**_, tu aime les moments où ils se regardent ? Hi hi... Voici un épisode où c'est Draco qui se pâme fasse à la beauté de Harry._

_Allez. Merci à tous pour vos encouragement, et Bonne lecture à vous !  
_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Ces couleurs..._

_Pom Pom_

_Oui, celles-ci !_

_Pom Pom_

_Celles-là même qu'il pouvait ressentir un peu plus tôt._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces coloris, ces nuances qui s'étaient gravés dans ses pupilles._

_Pom Pom_

_Tous ces pigments qui composaient les plus pures images..._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces pigments qui évoluaient dans leur environnement et laissaient la place à d'autres._

_Pom Pom_

_Et qui faisait que les toiles d'amateurs devenaient des tableaux de maître._

_Pom Pom_

_Des tableaux si vivant qu'on s'y croirait intégré, et que ce véritable musée, cette immensité d'architecture, n'était finalement qu'un vaste monde à explorer._

_Pom Pom_

_Détail inutile..._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais ces couleurs avaient disparu._

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne restait plus, face à Draco Malfoy, que des nuances de clair obscur, de noir et blanc, de gris creux et profonds..._

_Pom Pom_

_Pour tout dire, dès l'instant où il s'était levé, Draco Malfoy avait vu un monde s'écrouler. C'était comme si tout, autour de lui, du petit gravier tombé là par hasard aux murs des douches, avait vomi les couleurs. Des cascades de bleu, vert, rouge, jaune, marron.... Tout dans ce monde semblait gorgé de ces pigments. Et ces couleurs qui suintaient telles de grasses transpirations. C'était comme-si, en se levant, Draco Malfoy avait marché sur une bombe, faisant dégorger tous les plaisirs des yeux. C'était inévitable. Bientôt, la Terre allait imploser. Se rétracter sur elle, à la manière d'un pneumatique dont on aspirait l'air._

_Adieu monde cruel, le noir sur blanc serait la fin de tout, comme il fut le commencement. Et on ne vivrait plus que par des souvenirs fugaces de ce qu'était le plaisir._

_Alors, il fallait se souvenir avant de tout perdre !_

_Pom Pom_

_... il ne fallait pas oublier ces tons pastel._

_Pom Pom_

_... pas plus que ces pouces._

_Pom Pom_

_... Et ces sons ? Tous ces sons qu'il avait entendu ?_

_Pom Pom_

_... les oublierait-il ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Est-ce que la disparition des couleurs entrainait fatalement l'exode des plus beaux sons ?_

_Pom Pom_

_... même ce bruit si doux et ténu de tissus ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Jusqu'à ce bruit de sav..._

_Pom Pom_

_Ô mon Dieu !_

_Pom Pom_

_Mais quel idiot !_

_Pom Pom_

_Harry était tombé !_

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne l'entendait plus et il restait là ?!_

_Pom Pom_

_A se poser des questions existentielles sur sa misérable existence ?!_

_Pom Pom_

_Encore vêtu, baskets au pied, Draco Malfoy était inquiet._

_Pom Pom_

_Marchant sur le sol humide, ses chaussures inexorablement attirées par l'eau, il se dirigea le plus vite qu'il le put vers l'origine de la chute._

_Pom Pom_

_Le savon était là, à ses pieds._

_Pom Pom_

_Juste ici, à côté, ..._

_Pom Pom_

_La jambe droite était tendue._

_Pom Pom_

_... sa voisine s'était pliée, et l'eau tombait sur l'intérieur des cuisses._

_Pom Pom_

_... et ..._

_Pom Pom_

_... entre ces hanches..._

_Pom Pom_

_... cette intimité qui le fit rougir de honte._

_Pom Pom_

_Les bras ballants, Harry Potter avait sa tête contre le mur, le menton appuyé sur son torse._

_Pom Pom_

_Les cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ce corps inconscient qui mettait Draco en émoi._

_Pom Pom_

_Sans véritablement réfléchir, Draco Malfoy se mit à genoux auprès de lui, sur sa droite._

_Pom Pom_

_Et c'est plus par instinct qu'en toute conscience qu'il tira Harry à lui et, fatalement, posa sa tête sur ses genoux._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Maudite image qui s'insérait dans ses pensées._

_Pom Pom_

_Celle qu'on ne trouvait que dans les tableaux de maître._

_Pom Pom_

_Celle où l'aimant pleurait l'aimé sous un voile d'eau et de vapeur._

_Pom Pom_

_Stupides romantismes à l'eau de rose !_

_Pom Pom_

_... à l'eau de rose..._

_Pom Pom_

_... l'eau..._

_Pom Pom_

_... tant pis._

_Pom Pom_

_Il la couperait plus tard._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air de saigner._

_Pom Pom_

_Juste inconscient._

_Pom Pom_

_Inconscient, mais vivant. Il respirait._

_Pom Pom_

_Le problème en sciences, c'est qu'on n'apprenait pas les premiers soins._

_Pom Pom_

_Ça aurait été si bien pourtant de soigner un corps aussi agréable à regarder._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces lèvres méritaient un baiser._

_Pom Pom_

_Ces lèvres aux couleurs de crème de chocolat._

_Pom Pom_

_Draco se pencha imperceptiblement en avant._

_Pom Pom_

_Il ferma les yeux._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette eau lui coulait dessus._

_Pom Pom_

_Il était trempé, mais il s'en foutait._

_Pom Pom_

_Pour rien au monde, Draco Malfoy ne voulait bouger._

_Pom Pom_

_Entre ses bras, il tenait un trésor._

_Pom Pom_

_Triste trésor, mais trésor tout de même._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était quoi cette attirance ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter et lui ne s'était jamais supportés !_

_Pom Pom_

_Alors quoi ?_

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Que le monde lui foute la paix !_

_Pom Pom_

_Sa main droite glissa sur le visage de Harry, écartant encore une fois les mèches qui voilaient son visage._

_Pom Pom_

_Elle coula sur le cou, puis se dirigea vers le sternum._

_Pom Pom_

_Son regard suivait avec attention le chemin qu'elle parcourait, guettant de temps à autre les paupières du jeune garçon._

_Pom Pom_

_Le pouce toucha le téton droit, d'une douceur torturante. Puis l'index frôla le second, avant de suivre la ligne centrale du corps, jusqu'au nombril._

_Pom Pom_

_Il laissa là sa main, posée sur le ventre chaud, tandis que ses yeux glissaient plus bas._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry ne bougeait toujours pas._

_Pom Pom_

_Mouillé, il n'était pas terrible finalement cet entrejambe._

_Pom Pom_

_Pas terrible, mais à mourir._

_Pom Pom_

_Triste, inquiet, Draco Malfoy ne put retenir un sourire à cette réflexion._

_Pom Pom_

_Il sourit, et son cœur arrêta de battre._

_Pom Pom_

_Face à lui, debout à l'entrée de la douche..._

_Pom Pom_

_... lui, qui avait un regard surpris..._

_Pom Pom_

_... lui, qui semblait l'avoir cherché partout..._

_Pom Pom_

_... lui, il était là et ne bougeait pas._


	10. Chapitre IX

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Oui, j'ai été malheureusement pris d'une crise d'infantilisme en constatant que tous les lecteur ne lisaient pas toutes les réponses aux reviews. Cruelle désillusion. Hum. Et vous allez m'en vouloir, maintenant que vous comprenez que mon retard était volontaire..._

_Mais je compte bien me rattraper et vous faire passer outre tout ceci en vous proposant cette semaine trois chapitres. Celui de ce jour et celui de mercredi vous emmèneront doucement vers une tragédie Lemonique vendredi. Voilà. Le mot est lâché. Tragédie Lemonique. Tragédie Lemonique. Leeeeeemooooonnnn ! Traaaagiîîîîiique ! Hum. Du calme. JE me calme._

_Donc allons-y, profitez de ces derniers instants de douceurs et de tristesse avec le premier de ces ajouts de la semaine._

_Au menu, je vous ai ajouté un peu du passé d'Harry. Je vous rappelle que c'est un Univers Alternatif (UA pour les intimes^^), donc ne soyez pas étonné de voir sa mère... (oups... J'en ai pas trop dit là ? xD)_

_Avant, je réponds à vos reviews, avec plaisir et délectation, comme d'ordinaire :_

**Pilgrim67**_, ma définition de l'amour est assez particulière, donc si le "pas terrible, mais à mourir " te conviens, je le garde. en tout cas, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop fleur bleue. ^^ Merci de me reviewer encore et toujours, même si tu es ma Béta !_

**Violine**_, je suis ravie de te faire tant d'effet, mais je ne voudrais pas être la cause de tes problèmes cardios vasculaires... Dis moi si je peux y faire quelque chose ! ^_^ Tu peux effectivement dire que cette scène est une "contemplation". Hum. Oui, j'aime bien cette idée de "scène de la contemplation". Ça fait très biblique. Non ? ^^ En tout cas, en voilà une de plus. Hi hi. Et voilà la réponse que tu attendais à la fameuse question : "Mais qui est à l'entrée des douches ?"... Voir, plus bas. ;-)_

**Aki no Sabaku**_, merci de me lire, ça fait très plaisir des reviews comme ça ! J'espère que mon style te plaira toujours à la fin de ce drame... Hum, soit dit en passant, je viens de voir la photo de ton profil. C'est un montage ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? ^^_

**Sinien**_, la réponse à ta question se trouve à l'avant dernière phrase de ce chapitre. Hi hi. Mais faut tout lire avant ! En revanche, j'espère que tu ne va pas bouder la fin de l'histoire, parce qu'elle va prendre un coté bien dramatique, et adieu la poésie._

**Lumibd**_, merci. Merci infiniment de me prouver que le fait de ponctuer mon récit par ces battements de cœur est bien interprété dans le récit. Je me suis posé la question tant de fois ! Merci encore !_

**Cricket32**_, tu trouve vraiment que je suis sadique ? Bon. Et bien, puisque c'est comme ça... Tu veux que je te dise la fin ou tu lis avant ? xD Hum, encore un cliffengher... Hi hi._

**Sati-sa****n**_, rassure toi, Draco n'a pas fait de gaffe. Il a juste fait ce que son cœur lui disait. Et ça, c'est important. Voilà la suite..._

**Fleur de Lisse**_, j'espère que tu n'as pas deviné juste, mais je ne te dit pas la réponse. Non non non, il ne faut surtout pas. Ça gâcherait le plaisir du cliffengher. xD_

**Lucille**_, ta réponse me parait que tu m'explique tout ça, en cachette bien évidemment. Je suis très curieux ! ^^_

**Noah Scott**_, merci ton témoignage lucide. Je trouve en effet important par ce petit drame de démontrer qu'une sexualité ne se choisit pas toujours..._

_Maintenant chers lecteurs/lectrices, laissez moi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

_L'eau lui coulait dessus. Mais il ne la sentait pas._

_Un corps était collé contre le sien. Mais il ne le sentait pas._

_La température était élevée. Mais il ne la sentait pas._

_Il ne sentait rien. Absolument rien._

_Mais c'était normal. Lors de ses 11 ans, quelque temps avant son prochain anniversaire, il n'était pas sous l'eau._

_Non. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Heureux est motivé, il lisait. Un livre différent chaque semaine. Pour prendre de l'avance. Toujours. Un peu plus._

_Mais il était heureux._

_En première._

_Dans un beau lycée._

_Mais au lycée, ce n'était pas évident de côtoyer les autres._

_A l'âge qu'il avait, au physique immature d'un élève de sixième, il ne faisait pas le poids. A l'opposé, ses camarades étaient presque majeurs, aux carrures d'adolescent développées._

_Oui._

_Le lycée c'était l'enfer. Mais il le supportait._

_Parce que cette année enfin, il avait atteint le bon niveau._

_Et l'année prochaine, après son bac, ils déménageraient._

_Ce serait possible._

_Parce que la boite de son père avait une filiale là bas._

_Et parce que M. Potter avait demandé un accord de mutation à son patron._

_Et parce que son patron avait donné son aval._

_Et alors, Harry serait dans le même établissement que son ami de toujours. Celui qui était parti dans une autre ville. Bien trop tôt._

_Toc Toc Toc._

_Harry Potter redressa la tête pour voir la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir._

_C'était sa mère._

_Son doux visage passa par l'entrebâillement, laissant derrière elle le reste de son corps. Ses yeux noisettes, rieurs, et son sourire long et fin, invitaient à la bonne humeur._

- **Je peux entrer ?**_ demanda-t-elle._

_Harry Potter décroisa ses jambes et se rapprocha du bord de son lit. Il lui répondit en étirant ses lèvres._

- **Oui, bien sûr.**

_La femme ouvrit la porte et entra. La lumière passant par la fenêtre l'éclairait avec élégance sur une douce moquette de couleur gris anthracite. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets d'airain encadraient dans une coupe au carré son visage marqué par la maladie._

_Malgré tout, la tendre mère se mouvait avec grâce. Son pantalon brun en lin voilait avec finesse la fragilité de ses jambes. Seules ses mains, osseuses, laissaient entrevoir que la maladie s'était propagée sur tout le corps._

-** Ça se passe bien au lycée ? **_demanda -t-elle en s'asseyant auprès de son fils._

_Le regard de Harry Potter se voila. Ce n'était pas la joie, certes, mais en mettant de côté le comportement de ses camarades, soit près de... rapide calcul... 72,59% d'occupation de son esprit au lycée, cela se passait plutôt bien._

-** Oui, ça va**_**. ** fini-t-il par répondre. Mais sa voix disait le contraire. Sa voix pensait tout haut ce que lui ne voulait pas dire à sa mère. Cette voix qui disait, toute seule, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on aborde le sujet._

_Mais sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle était malade, ça oui, mais pas dupe. Et elle connaissait son fils. Elle savait que ce regard qu'il avait tenté de cacher, ce regard voilé, était triste de ne pas avoir d'ami. De ne pas avoir Son ami._

_..._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, et posant sa tête sur celle de son fils, elle renifla._

- **Je suis désolée**_, dit elle._

_Harry Potter ne comprenait pas. Il s'écarta un peu de sa mère et la fixa du regard. Elle avait perdu son sourire et le tenait encore dans ses bras, comme voulant se raccrocher à un dernier espoir._

- **Je suis désolée**_, répéta-t-elle dans un semi sanglot, _**on ne déménagera pas**_**.**_

_Baboum. Baboum._

_Harry Potter venait de recevoir un monde sur sa tête. Un désespoir immense envahit sa poitrine, sa mère se tenant toujours à lui. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler tandis que son regard se vidait. La gorge devenue noueuse sous le coup de l'émotion, laissa les paupières activer leurs glandes lacrymales, et les yeux s'humidifièrent._

_-_**Pou... Pourquoi ?**_ dit-il d'une voix fluette._

_Baboum. Baboum._

_Sa mère vint coller ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et ferma les yeux. Elle le ramena à elle lentement et, avec douceur, souffla :_

_-_** Ils s'en vont, Harry. Je suis désolée.**

_Baboum. Baboum._

_L'inquiétude grandit. Auraient-ils donc, tous, oubliés cette promesse ? Celle de s'attendre après le bac ? L'aurait-il oublié, lui ?_

_-_**Ils... Ils s'en vont ?!**_ gémit-il. _**Mais... Pourquoi ?!**

_Baboum. Baboum._

_Sa mère ne pouvait pas répondre. En face d'elle, son fils pleurait maintenant. De grosses larmes, douloureuses, qui montraient un cœur brisé. Ses yeux grands ouverts sous l'effroi, faisaient couler un liquide lacrymal qui inondait ses vêtements._

_- _**Bourquoi ?!**_ cria-t-il finalement, étouffant un sanglot dans le pull de sa mère._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui dire. Pas de suite. Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour le père de son ami._

_..._

_Une mort si douloureuse._

_..._

_Une mort si horrible qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre._

_..._

_Ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide._

_..._

_A ce moment dans les douches, ça le lui faisait à lui aussi, lui qui venait d'arriver et de voir Harry Potter sur les cuisses d'un Draco Malfoy désemparé._

_..._

_Ça lui faisait aussi l'effet d'une douche froide._

_Ces sentiments qui le tenaillaient à ce moment là étaient trop nombreux._

_Son cœur, véritable monde intérieur, subissait les affres de séismes, tornades et autres tsunamis surprenants et incompréhensibles. Ses vaisseaux sanguins, réelles autoroutes de l'amour et de la passion, de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance, sombraient et semblaient se diviser sous la violence de chocs inhumains._

_Une sourde inquiétude se fit sentir à ses tempes. Son ventre se noua et sa voix perdit de son éclat._

_Face à lui, se jouait un drame. Un drame inattendu qui chamboulait toutes ses pensées._

_Draco Malfoy, à genoux sur le sol de la souche, le regardait, trempé jusqu'aux os. Son regard gris plein d'angoisse, le jeune Malfoy faisait aller ses yeux des paupières closes de l'inconscient à celle ouvertes de lui, qui les regardaient._

_Harry Potter, c'était l'inconscient._

_Sa nudité dévoilée, limite provocatrice, faisait naître en lui un agacement grandissant._

_**-**_** Il est tombé**_, souffla Draco. _**Il bouge plus.**

_Silence._

_Que pouvait-il dire ?_

_..._

_Trop de colère, trop de remords, trop de doutes._

**- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie,**_ lâchât-il finalement, la voix déformée par la tension qui régnait en lui comme un maître sur un esclave._

_Qu'est-ce qui le gênait vraiment ?_

_Était-ce l'accident que semblait avoir subi le dégoutant Harry Potter ?_

_Était-ce cette tête posée sur les cuisses de Draco ?_

_Ou était-ce cette inconcevable main, posée sur un ventre chaud de l'individu qui la soutenait ?_

_Le dégoût ? La rage ? La jalousie ? Les trois à la fois ?_

_Il s'avança soudain et tendit brusquement le poing._

_Ah..._

_Que ça faisait du bien._

_Ce son inutile..._

_Cette image nauséeuse réduite à néant..._

_Cette chaleur insupportable qu'il ressentait soudain sur la main._

_Cette eau qui l'avait presque brulé..._

_Ce levier enfin rabaissé, lui coupant son arrivée._

**- Remets lui son caleçon**_, lança-t-il, rudement._

_Draco Malfoy, angoissé, s'exécuta. Récupérant ledit objet et faisant passer les pieds de l'inconscient dans les orifices appropriés._

_Mine de rien, cela n'était pas évident. Les jambes n'étaient pas aussi légères que ça. Et le tissu mouillé du sous vêtement s'agrippait à la moindre parcelle de peau disponible..._

_Et caler l'entrejambe à l'intérieur du caleçon sans oser le toucher n'était pas une chose aisée._

_Mais Draco fébrile, s'exécutait, sous le regard scrutateur de celui qui les avait surpris._

_**-**_** Ok**_**, **lança ce dernier. _**Tu prends ses affaires et je le porte. Passe devant.**

_Draco Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne discutait jamais ce qui pouvait ressemblait de près ou de loin à un ordre, qu'il vienne d'un adulte, d'un ami ou d'un inconnu._

_Peut-être était-ce sa faiblesse au fond._

_A aider n'importe qui et faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait, ce Draco Malfoy finirait par subir bien plus. Un viol même, peut-être. Il suffisait juste que quelqu'un en ait l'idée, en ait envie ou ose._

_Cette idée le fit sourire. Pourquoi pas après tout. Au bout de trois ans, ses tentatives n'avaient rien donné. Il pourrait sûrement y arriver autrement..._

_..._

_Combien de temps avait-il attendu ?_

_Combien de temps avait-il patienté après la douche, devant la porte de la chambre ? Combien de temps s'était-il inquiété de ne pas le voir revenir ?_

_Au bout de quelle éternité s'était-il décidé à le chercher, se demandant avec angoisse ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?_

_Combien de couloirs avait-il parcouru, en chaussettes, boxer et tee-shirt blanc ?_

_A combien de portes avait-il frappé, espérant y trouver un Draco Malfoy insouciant ?_

_Et quand s'était-il rappelé que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas encore pris sa douche ?_

_..._

_Que lui avait-dit Nicolas déjà ? Ah... oui, que Harry Potter y allait toujours en dernier._

_..._

_Combien de fois son cœur avait émit une plainte en comprenant que Harry Potter pourrait en profiter ?_

_Et combien de pas avait-il fait en courant pour que le pire soit évité ?_

_..._

_Trop._

_..._

_Oui, trop de douleurs dans son cœur. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses en trois années passées ensemble. Et voilà que Draco s'amourachait d'un stupide, crétin, imbécile, connard sans cervelle de Harry Potter._

_Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste souffrir un peu plus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas._

_Ô dégout... quand tu nous tiens..._

_Laissant là ses pensées, il renifla avec dédain et se pencha pour porter un Harry Potter inanimé._

_..._

_C'était pas trop dur._

_..._

_Draco Malfoy ouvrait le chemin, portant leurs affaires dans ses bras._

_..._

_Pourquoi aurait étè-ce difficile?_

_..._

_Après tout, Gael Delanoye était un sportif. Et les poids, ça le connaissait._


	11. Chapitre X

_Bonjour à tous !_

_En ce jour saint entre tous, ou la contemplation s'est terminée... ^^ Je vous donne un avant goût de la scène à venir de vendredi._

_Mais avant, place aux réponses de reviews !_

**Sati-san**_, est tu sûr que Gael soit amoureux de Draco ? xD Je te remercie d'avoir aimé ce chapitre et espère que celui-ci te conviendra aussi !_

**Noah Scott**_, je te remercie de trouver brillante cette chute, par laquelle Pilgrim67 et moi somme passés. Je pense que cette autre chute devrait te satisfaire aussi ^^._

**Aki no Sabaku**_, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Malheureusement, tu te trompe probablement en disant qu'il n'y a pas de HPDM dans cette histoire... ^^ A voir, à voir... En tout cas, je suis navré que ton prof soit du même nom que Gael, mais sache bien qu'il s'agit d'une personne fictive... Ne te met pas à rêver de ton prof ! xD_

**Pilgrim67**_, merci pour tes compliments à toi aussi. Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que j'ai deux fois par chapitre des compliments venant de toi. ^^ Merci Merci. (pense à t'acheter une canne la prochaine fois, la vieillesse c'est un lourd fardeau... ^^)  
_

**lumibd**_, tu as remarqué aussi ? Ils ont des battements de cœurs différents. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne font pas le même sport ? Mais ça viendra tu verra... ^^_

**Lucille**_, merci pour ce message qui n'enlève en rien tes compliments. Merci, oui. J'espère que tu ne prend pas mal mes réponses, je m'en voudrais. ^^_

**Violine**_,... ouff, quelle longue review ! en tout cas, je suis soulagé pour tes problèmes cardio-vasculaires, ça semble ne pas aller si mal que ça en fin de compte. ^^ Tes recherches se révèlent êtres fructueuses et exacts... Gael Delanoye est celui qui, avec Coline, essaye de ne pas compliquer plus la vie de Draco. Mais... xD Je n'en dirais pas plus, même pour l'ami d'enfance de Harry. Faudra attendre la suite pour avoir la réponse, ou peut-être la deviner. Je répond enfin à tes dernières questions. Non, ma fic ne finit pas bien. Enfin, ça dépend si on lit l'Epilogue ou pas. Hé hé. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, tous les chapitres sont déjà finis. Je répartie juste leur pose sur le site._

**Cricket32**_, tu m'as découvert, honte à moi ! xD Je suis si sadique que ça ? ^^ La mère de Harry est bien vivante aujourd'hui encore, pour ce qui est du lemon, il me semble que tu auras le droit à... et bien tu verra à la fin de ce chapitre. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas non plus toujours trés compliqué. Il m'arrive de poser les choses faciles. ^^_

_Après ces réponses aux reviews, je vous souhaites à tous, une_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre X**

_Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas douché._

_Au bout du compte, il n'en avait plus envie._

_Gael Delanoye et lui venaient de ramener l'inconscient Harry Potter à l'infirmerie._

_Et ça, ça fendait le cœur de Draco Malfoy. Et pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi hein, fallait-il qu'il se soucie du garçon qui lui rendait la vie impossible ?_

_Et ce poids, soudain, dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur entre les côtes._

_C'était nouveau._

_Il devrait l'oublier. Oui, c'était plus sûr. Rien de bon ne pourrait arriver avec Harry Potter._

_Et Draco Malfoy avait déjà des amis._

_Il y avait Coline. La belle Coline Malisson qui lui refusait son amour._

_Son amour ?_

_Depuis quelques temps, il lui arrivait de l'oublier, la jolie jeune femme. Et ça le gênait. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, promis à elle. Et Draco Malfoy avait l'impression de la tromper._

_Pourtant..._

_Et il y avait Gael. Le jeune Gael Delanoye qui était son camarade de chambrée depuis près de trois ans maintenant._

_Le jeune Gael Delanoye qui, en cet instant, était devant lui, marchant vers leur chambre. Ce même Gael Delanoye qui faisait de sport deux fois par semaine et promenait actuellement son corps sec et noueux, des muscles fins saillants sous son tee-shirt, au travers des couloirs._

_Ce Gael Delanoye qui en entrant dans la chambre tirait une gueule de six pieds de long sans que Draco Malfoy n'en comprenne la raison._

_Ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre, sur leurs lits respectif, regardant chacun leurs genoux._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette tension palpable était bizarre._

_Pom Pom_

_Et lui, mouillé, qui n'osait plus faire un geste._

_Pom Pom_

_Lui, mouillé, et qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Cet ami qui avait un comportement inhabituel._

_Pom Pom_

_Cet ami qui, là, de suite, le regardait tristement en se mordant la lèvre._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus Draco Malfoy qu'il oubliait déjà l'état préoccupant de Harry Potter._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry Potter ? Qui c'était, lui, par rapport au jeune homme triste face à Draco Malfoy ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Qui, à l'instant, avait le plus besoins de soutien ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Ce n'était certes pas Harry Potter._

_Pom Pom_

_Alors..._

_Pom Pom_

_Au revoir, Harry._

_Pom Pom_

_Bonjour Gael._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais Gael Delanoye semblait prendre sur lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Il se redressa et fouilla dans son armoire, tournant le dos à Draco Malfoy._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était quoi, ces fesses levées vers lui ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Des fesses remarquables qui étaient mises en forme par le boxer noir de Gael Delanoye._

_Pom Pom_

_Et le tee-shirt qui se rabattit dessus alors que Gael se redressait pour se tourner vers lui._

_Pom Pom_

_Gael Delanoye qui ne réagit pas quand il surprit l'émoi de son ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Il tenait à la main une serviette._

_Pom Pom_

_Une serviette bleutée aux dessins de menottes grises._

_Pom Pom_

_De si jolies menottes._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais qu'allait-il faire avec ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Question stupide._

_Pom Pom_

_Gael Delanoye, le regard toujours triste, s'avança vers son camarade et s'assit à ses côtés._

_Pom Pom_

_Sous la serviette, un début d'érection se faisait jour dans son boxer._

_Pom Pom_

_Quoi de mieux que d'être assis pour le cacher ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Car malgré tout, Gael Delanoye s'apprêtait à toucher son ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Rien de sexuel, promis._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais essuyer un ami, CET ami, c'était déjà le septième ciel._

_Pom Pom_

_Alors que Gael savait que son amour était à sens unique, il ne demandait pas plus que d'être tendre._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette idée de viol était vraiment stupide._

_Pom Pom_

_Son monde intérieur, sous son tee-shirt blanc, s'agitait vraiment trop, là._

_Pom Pom_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Pourquoi être amoureux était-il si difficile ?_

_Pom Pom_

_Il y penserait plus tard._

_Pom Pom_

_De ses longues mains noueuses, il posa la serviette sur la tête de son ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Draco Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas tout, mais ne voulait pas vexer._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Draco Malfoy qui, du coup, décida de laisser faire._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Gael Delanoye posa ses mains sur sa tête et remua délicatement la serviette._

_Pom Pom_

_De doux mouvements pour essuyer les cheveux._

_Pom Pom_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il hésite._

_Pom Pom_

_Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Draco Malfoy dans un tel état._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais il avait peur._

_Pom Pom_

_Peur d'un refus._

_Pom Pom_

_Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de mal._

_Pom Pom_

_Son cœur accéléra encore._

_Pom Pom_

_Son entrejambe gonfla un peu plus dans ce boxer si étroit._

_Pom Pom_

_Il posa la serviette autour des épaules de son ami._

_Pom Pom_

_Et dirigea sa main gauche vers ce cou si tentant._

_Pom Pom_

_La chemise de Draco lui collait à la peau._


	12. Chapitre XI

_Bonjour à tous !_

_En ce jour, je vous demanderais de faire preuve de vigilance :_

**AVERTISSEMENT :**

Ce chapitre est de **rating MA** : scènes à contenances pornographiques ou violente.

**Il est donc vivement déconseillé aux personnes de moins de 18 ans.**

Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de rater quoi que ce soit, je peux vous envoyer par mp un résumé si vous le souhaitez. Mais même sans, la suite de l'histoire est compréhensible.**  
**

**

* * *

**_Bienvenue aux autres, donc, dans ce lemon au caractère violent._

_Mais avant tout, réponses aux reviews._

**Sinien**_, je suis navré de te frustrer autant, mais tu risque d'aller de déconvenue en déconvenue..._

**Noah Scott**_, ta suggestion est intéressante, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas relevé ce détail... Je vais fortement y réfléchir. ^^_

**Pilgrim67**_, j'admets, j'ai donné le bâton pour me faire battre, et tu l'a saisie. xD J'avoue ma défaite. ;-) Heureusement que tu es là pour m'aider dans tout ça !_

**Fleur de Lisse**_, avec toutes ces histoires, tu risque de ne pas aimer Gael longtemps. Très longtemps... ;-)_

**Cricket32**_, merci de me comparer à un auteur de série noire... Un bon auteur qui plus est. Merci, si, si._

**sati-san**_, Draco est bien fragile au fond, il tient tellement à ce que les autres autour de lui ne souffrent pas qu'il laisse parfois faire des incongruités... _

**Violine**_, je ne désespère pas de faire des chapitres plus longs... mais actuellement, j'ai un peu de mal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Que que je suis formaté. xD_

**lumibd**_, les battements de coeur de Gael et Draco sont confondus ici. A vous de voir pourquoi. ^^_

_Sur ce, chers lectrices, lecteurs, je vous souhaite une_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

La chemise de Draco lui collait à la peau.

Pom Pom

Il défit le premier bouton.

Pom Pom

Draco frissona.

Pom Pom

La main tremblante, Gael Delanoye baissa ses doigts.

Pom Pom

Le second bouton sauta aussi.

Pom Pom

Ce cœur. Le rythme en devenait infernal.

Pom Pom

Les pulsations de celui de Draco étaient semblables, et si palpables sous l'étoffe mouillée frémissante.

Pom Pom

De quoi en augmenter leur émoi.

Pom Pom

Mais Draco laissa faire. Il avait cru perdre son ami, un peu plus tôt.

Pom Pom

Ce regard inhabituel l'avait perturbé.

Pom Pom

Et Gael ne faisait rien de grave, là.

Pom Pom

Un peu dérangeant, certes. Mais rien de grave.

Pom Pom

Le troisième bouton se défit.

Pom Pom

Draco regardait la main le dévêtir.

Pom Pom

Cette main tremblante agissant sur cette chemise.

Pom Pom

Il ne restait que deux boutons.

Pom Pom

Déjà les pans de la chemise dévoilaient un torse imberbe, à la peau de bébé.

Pom Pom

Quelques gouttes s'accrochaient encore à lui.

Pom Pom

Et le tissu lâche de la chemise ne voulait pas venir.

Pom Pom

Gael Delanoye, fébrile, y mit la seconde main.

Pom Pom

Rien à faire.

Pom Pom

Il dut se mettre à genoux, montrant son visage angoissé à un Draco Malfoy gêné.

Pom Pom

Oui, Draco Malfoy était gêné. Car la tête ainsi baissée, il voyait l'érection de son ami.

Pom Pom

Mais il laissa faire.

Pom Pom

La chemise s'ouvrit sous les efforts des doigts de Gael...

Pom Pom

... dévoilant un nombril parfait, à peine agrémenté de poils pubiens.

Pom Pom

L'estomac de Gael se noua.

Pom Pom

Il avait déjà vu ce corps.

Pom Pom

Il le voyait tous les soirs.

Pom Pom

Dans ces douches où il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Pom Pom

Ce grain de peau si doux...

Pom Pom

Ces poils si fins qu'ils en devenaient presque transparents...

Pom Pom

Ces tétons couleur café, ces tétons qui pointaient le bout de leur nez...

Pom Pom

Mais là, il le déshabillait.

Pom Pom

Il n'osait pas le croire.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Il était en train de...

Pom Pom

... dévêtir...

Pom Pom

... celui qu'il aimait...

Pom Pom

Il piqua un fard et reprit sa serviette.

Pom Pom

Il avait oublié son érection si visible.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Tant pis.

Pom Pom

De toute façon, Draco l'avait vue maintenant.

Pom Pom

Il n'y avait plus qu'à assumer.

Pom Pom

Lâchant la serviette sur ses genoux, il glissa ses mains sous l'étoffe de la chemise.

Pom Pom

La peau était si douce sur ces épaules.

Pom Pom

Ses mains glissèrent doucement le long des bras, emmenant derrière elles cette chemise qui voilait ce corps promis.

Pom Pom

Les doigts rencontrèrent les coudes, les mains frôlèrent les poignets, ses pouces s'abandonnèrent sur les phalanges, et le contact fut rompu, rendant Draco torse nu.

Pom Pom

Draco...

Pom Pom

... torse nu.

Pom Pom

Torse nu !

Pom Pom

Et c'était lui qui venait de faire ça !

Pom Pom

... et ces gouttelettes...

Pom Pom

Il attrapa la serviette.

Pom Pom

Fixant chaque goutte, il tamponna avec délicatesse chaque parcelle humide du corps de son aimé.

Pom Pom

Ce corps enviable qui se laissait faire.

Pom Pom

Ce corps qui voulait arrêter tout ça.

Pom Pom

Parce qu'il trouvait que ça allait trop loin.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Mais Gael avait l'air si heureux.

Pom Pom

Si tendre.

Pom Pom

Si...

Pom Pom

Draco ferma les yeux.

Pom Pom

Ces beaux yeux gris qui ne voulaient plus voir ce monde.

Pom Pom

Ces beaux yeux gris qui, une fois fermés, étaient censés le protéger de tous les malheurs extérieurs.

Pom Pom

Mais Gael y vit là un consentement.

Pom Pom

Son cœur accéléra.

Pom Pom

Il se redressa, et timidement, fit face au visage du jeune homme de ses rêves.

Pom Pom

Ce jeune homme qui hantait jour et nuit ses pensées.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Il avança péniblement ses lèvres.

Pom Pom

Sans toucher autrement que grâce à elles celui qui pouvait toujours s'effaroucher.

Pom Pom

Des lèvres si douces...

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Pom Pom

Gael rougit.

Pom Pom

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Pom Pom

Il le savait.

Pom Pom

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce baiser volé.

Pom Pom

Alors Gael se remit à genoux et baissa les yeux, mortifié.

Pom Pom

Il serra le poing sur la serviette qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Pom Pom

Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

Pom Pom

Il avait été si bête.

Pom Pom

Bien sûr que Draco ne voulait pas de lui.

Pom Pom

Ça crevait les yeux.

Pom Pom

Bien sûr que Draco...

Pom Pom

... cette main si douce...

Pom Pom

... ce pouce qui écrasait sa larme...

Pom Pom

... cette main qui redressait sa tête...

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Draco était en train de lui sourire ?

Pom Pom

Faiblement, mais c'était bien un sourire...

Pom Pom

Alors le cœur de Gael explosa.

Pom Pom

Il lâcha la serviette pour attraper ce pouce si magique qui venait de le réconforter.

Pom Pom

Il se leva vivement et fourra son nez dans le cou de Draco.

Pom Pom

Ce Draco si surpris et si inquiet de perdre le bonheur de Gael qu'il décida de laisser faire.

Pom Pom

Alors il continua ses doux gestes sur le visage de l'aimant.

Pom Pom

Cet aimant transi d'amour qui l'étala sur le lit, restant collé à lui.

Pom Pom

Et Gael se mit à califourchon au dessus du bassin de son ami.

Pom Pom

Et Gael n'était plus en état de voir l'inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux de Draco.

Pom Pom

Cette inquiétude qui faisait palpiter ce cœur si violemment dans cette si mince poitrine.

Pom Pom

Car Gael était comme fou.

Pom Pom

Ses lèvres rugueuses se mirent à parcourir le torse de son camarade de chambrée.

Pom Pom

Elles partirent du nombril, si tendre...

Pom Pom

... pour se loger sous les aisselles, si soyeuses...

Pom Pom

... faisant frissonner chaque coin de peau.

Pom Pom

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Pom Pom

Après tout, les frissons ne pouvaient être causés que par l'excitation.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Ses dents s'attaquèrent au bouton du jean.

Pom Pom

Sans résultat visible...

Pom Pom

... ses doigts vinrent à son secours, sous le regard tétanisé de Draco.

Pom Pom

Ce regard tétanisé qui n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'immobilité du corps.

Pom Pom

Le bouton sauta dans un claquement sec.

Pom Pom

Fébrile, Gael tira sur le jean, dévoilant le boxer de Draco.

Pom Pom

Il ne tenait plus.

Pom Pom

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que Draco se donne à lui...

Pom Pom

Depuis ce temps qu'il sortait tard le soir, dans les douches, pour se soulager.

Pom Pom

Draco était enfin à lui.

Pom Pom

Il se donnait enfin à son amour.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Gael baisa les mollets imberbes de son camarade.

Pom Pom

Il remonta lentement ses lèvres.

Pom Pom

Le boxer était toujours là.

Pom Pom

Dernier obstacle au plaisir...

Pom Pom

Il s'apprêtait à dévêtir totalement son ami.

Pom Pom

Il allait vraiment le faire...

Pom Pom

... le dévêtir.

Pom Pom

Il respira un bon coup...

Pom Pom

... essaya de calmer son cœur ...

Pom Pom

... puis ses doigts se glissèrent à la ceinture de son aimé.

Pom Pom

Il tira doucement sur le coton, dévoilant un pubis à peine couvert par une fine toison.

Pom Pom

Si magnifique...

Pom Pom

Et cet entrejambe, là, tout juste en semi érection.

Pom Pom

Il ne s'en ému pas.

Pom Pom

Le respirant à plein nez, Gael finit de baisser le boxer de Draco.

Pom Pom

Il allait s'occuper de cette virilité.

Pom Pom

Cette virilité si appétissante.

Pom Pom

Il la goba toute entière.

Pom Pom

Draco étouffa un hoquet de surprise, serrant soudain ses poings sur ce drap qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Pom Pom

Il venait de réaliser.

Pom Pom

Avec stupeur, il avait finalement compris...

Pom Pom

... Gael était réellement...

Pom Pom

... attiré par lui.

Pom Pom

Mais Draco ne bougeait pas pour autant.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Après tout, si Gael voulait le...

Pom Pom

... sucer...

Pom Pom

... qu'il le fasse.

Pom Pom

... Si cela lui rendait son sourire...

Pom Pom

Et c'est ce que Gael faisait.

Pom Pom

Avidement.

Pom Pom

Heureux.

Pom Pom

Il jouait de la langue sur le membre viril de Draco.

Pom Pom

Ce membre qui se gorgeait de sang.

Pom Pom

Ce membre qui gonflait et prenait des proportions démesurées, dans cette bouche avide.

Pom Pom

Et cela rendait plus heureux encore Gael.

Pom Pom

Et Draco retenait des soupirs.

Pom Pom

Jusqu'à ce que Gael joue avec ses bourses.

Pom Pom

Des spasmes se faisaient sentir en lui.

Pom Pom

Jusqu'à ce que Gael, excité, lèche et avale ses testicules en baissant son propre boxer.

Pom Pom

Jusqu'à ce que Gael, n'en pouvant plus, redresse les jambes d'un Draco surpris.

Pom Pom

Ce Draco Malfoy qui comprenait avec effarement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Pom Pom

Ce Draco Malfoy qui, désespéré, essaya de soustraire ses jambes à la poigne solide de son aimant qui ne faisait pas attention.

Pom Pom

Ce Draco Malfoy qui vit cette érection immense...

Pom Pom

... pleine de liquide de pré-éjaculation...

Pom Pom

... se diriger sans pudeur vers son orifice.

Pom Pom

... vers...

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Comme ça ?!

Pom Pom

....

Pom Pom

_... sans..._

Pom Pom

... sans préparation ?!

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Draco fit la grimace.

Pom Pom

Il ne voulait plus.

Pom Pom

Il ne voulait plus rien sentir.

Pom Pom

Il ne voulait plus rien voir.

Pom Pom

Non.

Pom Pom

Il ferma les yeux.

Pom Pom

C'en était trop pour lui.

Pom Pom

...

Pom Pom

Et il la sentit.

Pom Pom

Cette verge avide qui cherchait l'entrée.

Pom Pom

Cette verge trop grande qui voulait exister en lui.

Pom Pom

Ce gland couvert de liquide visqueux qui appuyait maintenant sur ce qui semblait vouloir résister.

Pom Pom

Cette pression qui faisait mal.

Pom Pom

Cet anus qui se contractait malgré lui.

Pom Pom

Et cette douleur qui faisait fermer trop fort les paupières de Draco. Celle qui empêchait les larmes de couler toutes seules. Celle qui faisait que les draps entre les phalanges blanchies par l'effort n'étaient plus que chiffons.

Celle qui faisait que les abdos se contractaient.

Et cette déchirure soudaine, là. Cette dilatation extrême. Et ce trop plein dans les intestins.

Il sentait le bassin de Gael contre ses fesses.

...

Cette envie de vomir.

...

Évidemment, une fois forcée l'ouverture, Gael semblait être à son aise.

...

Un sanglot.

C'était désagréable.

Et ces coups de butoir qu'il sentait au fond de ses entrailles.

Et ces hanches qui se collaient et se décollaient de ses fesses.

Et cette transpiration qui le recouvrait malgré lui.

...

Draco Malfoy aurait aimé disparaître, là.

...

Mais Gael le tenait bien. Lui était heureux, en cet instant.

...

Et il entendit les soupirs rauques de Gael, de plus en plus fort.

Et il entendit le dernier petit cri de son aimant.

Et il sentit Gael et sa peau collante s'affaler avec bonheur sur lui.

Et Draco avait ressenti ce jet de chaleur l'envahir tout d'un coup, avant que Gael ne s'écroule.

Et Draco sentait ses larmes perler le long de ses joues.

Mais Gael était heureux, sa tête posée contre son cou.

...

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco renifla que le jeune homme redressa la tête, étonné.

Et ce n'est que lorsque Draco ouvrit vers lui des yeux rougi par la douleur que Gael contempla dans toute son horreur ce qu'il venait de faire.


	13. Chapitre XII

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine, sous le signe de la paix ! ^^_

**li-san**_**, **tu semble impatiente ^^, voilà la suite, digère lentement !_

_**Violine**, rien ne t'empêchais de le lire, je mettait juste un avertissement, juste au cas où... Mais personne ne m'a demandé de résumé... J'en déduit que tout le monde a passé outre. hi hi hi. Pour le passé de Draco, tu ne l'aura malheureusement pas dans cette histoire. Ne l'attend donc pas ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux passer sous Fiction Press ou une suite est diffusée, avec son passé. (suite que je ne mettrai pas ici, car s'éloigne trop, mais alors trop, du sujet HPDM)_

**Noah Scott**_, Draco ne va pas arrêter d'être gentil, "juste" pour "ça". Disons qu'il va se faire plus discret. C'est dans son caractère. La rencontre avec Harry va avoir lieu, évidemment. ^^ Courage et patience !_

**Sati-san**_, je te l'accorde, je suis "un gros" (au masculin, s'il te plait ^^) sadique. Malheureusement, Harry ne l'apprendra pas. Ça restera un secret entre eux deux..._

**Pilgrim67**_, ma chère et tendre correctrice, je te remercie encore et toujours pour tes compliments... mais fait attention, je risque de prendre la grosse tête à force. ^^ Parce que je suis loin d'être parfait ! Évidement._

**fleur de lisse**_, pour moi, ce texte était suffisant pour être MA, alors pardonne moi si je n'ai pas la même conception que d'autres auteurs sur la sensibilité des lecteurs/lectrices. ^^ Et c'est justement pour éviter les larmes aux yeux que le MA était là. xD Bon, tu me parait remonté contre Gael maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par succomber à ses fautes... Gniark Gniark Gniark !_

**Cricket32**_, quand on a pris l'habitude de s'effacer au profit des autres, on a pas souvent le cran de se révolter, ou de crier "stop" comme tu le dit. Et c'est ce qui lui nuit, fondamentalement (je te reprend ton mot Pilgrim67, je l'aime bien ^^). Et c'est aussi parce qu'il a cette mauvaise habitude de se mettre de côté que Harry ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Bon, j'arrete là d'être mélo-dramatique, et vous laisse profiter, un peu, d'une_

_Excellente Lecture !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

_Le visage de Gael était figé._

_Les images qu'il voyait en ces instants étaient en train de se graver dans ses pupilles._

_Ces images..._

_Et ces sentiments._

_Cette sensation de n'être qu'un moins que rien..._

_Qu'un misérable obsédé._

_Et..._

_Ce dégout qu'il éprouvait face à ce qu'il venait de faire._

_Et cette bile..._

… _qui lui remontait le long de l'œsophage alors qu'il voyait la douleur se refléter dans ces beaux yeux gris._

_Il n'y avait plus la place pour une érection là._

_Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre._

_C'est en tremblant qu'il se recula, décollant son bassin de Draco._

**- Ex... excuse-moi,**_ balbutia-t-il, laissant les jambes de son ami se refermer._

_Et alors il vit._

_Il vit ce sang s'étaler lentement sous l'anus de celui qu'il venait de posséder._

_Il recula encore, un peu plus, et tomba du lit. Effrayé._

_Et Draco aurait surement pu voir cette terreur se refléter sur son visage, s'il ne s'était pas replié sur lui même._

_Maladroitement, Gael se redressa soudain, et continua ses pas, l'un après l'autre, en arrière._

_Pour s'éloigner de ce crime._

_Son crime._

_- _**Pa... pardon**_, gémit-il. _**Je... je suis désolé.**

_Sa phrase se finit dans un souffle. Ce souffle de la honte. De ce dégout qu'il éprouvait face à lui même._

…

_La porte de la chambre se rappela brusquement à son dos, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin._

_L'estomac noué, il se retourna et l'ouvrit vivement. Il franchit le seuil de son crime en courant, et claqua la porte derrière lui._

_Et il courut._

_Nu._

_Dans ce couloir désert de la pension, il courut._

_Le sexe encore humide qui battait contre ses jambes._

_Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

_La bouche déformée par sa peur._

_Il courut._

_Pour fuir._

_Fuir cette vision d'horreur._

_Fuir ce souvenir qu'il venait de créer._

_Fuir._

_Encore et encore._

_Oublier._

_Oublier ce qu'il avait fait._

_Oublier ces images._

_Les effacer._

_Effacer cette douleur._

_Effacer ce dégout._

…

_Revenir en arrière._

_Tout refaire._

_Différemment._

_Mais ce n'était pas possible._

_Alors..._

_Il courait._

_Encore._

_Et toujours._

_Traversant les couloirs._

_Toujours plus de couloirs._

_Toujours plus d'étages._

_Toujours plus loin._

_Jusqu'aux douches._

_Jusqu'à ce que les jets brulants de l'eau lui rougissent la peau._

_Jusqu'à ce que les jets puissants fouettent le haut de son dos._

_Il voulait se laver de ce péché._

_Pour oublier._

_Toujours._

_Ses lèvres se déformèrent un peu, plus._

_Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu, beaucoup._

_Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu, trop, dans les paumes de ses mains._

_Et il sanglota, mêlant ses larmes salées à l'eau brûlante qui le lavait, sans jamais lui pardonner._

_Et il tapa du point sur le mur, retenant un cri de douleur._

_Alors ses pleurs s'intensifièrent et il s'écroula à terre, lâchant des sanglots et murmurant à mi-mot ses regrets._

_A genoux, la tête contre le sol, il subissait sans frémir, de plein fouet, ces jets d'eau brulants._

_A genoux, implorant le pardon, l'oubli..._

… _il s'oublia._

_Et il se perdit._

_Là, en cet instant, il n'existait plus._

_Il n'était qu'un corps, recroquevillé, qui subissait les flagellations sur son dos._

_Et il s'oublia._

_Longtemps._

_Jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'éteigne et qu'il redresse la tête, surpris._

_Surpris par le garçon qui lui faisait face? Ce garçon qu'il ne reconnaissait pas._

…

_Pour Draco, ce qu'il venait de vivre était douloureux._

_Trop douloureux._

_Avait-il eu raison d'aller vers Gael ?_

_Des questions._

_Trop de questions._

_Douloureuses._

_Comme ces jambes qui s'étaient réunies toutes seules, sans effort, lorsqu'il s'était roulé en boule, en position fœtale._

_Oui, c'était bien une position fœtale. Ses cours de biologie le lui confirmeraient sans problème._

_Et ce regard._

_Ce regard hanté qu'avait eu Gael en reculant._

_Que c'était-il passé pour que tout bascule entre eux ?_

_Et Gael qui souffrait encore._

_Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux._

_Une larme._

_Unique._

_Qui coula le long de sa joue._

_Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Hein ?_

_Juste parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à pleurer de mal._

_Et Gael était parti. En courant._

_Rien ne s'était passé comme il aurait fallu._

_Ils auraient pas dû aller si loin._

_Non._

_Il aurait dû l'arrêter plus tôt._

_Et cette tête prête à exploser._

_Toutes ces questions qui s'emmêlaient..._

_Ça faisait mal._

_Trop de douleur, en si peu de temps..._

_Draco se mit sur le dos et tendit ses jambes._

_Mal. Si mal. Là, au bas des reins._

_Mais il continua de bouger._

_Il serra les dents et se redressa, pour se retrouver assis._

_Une autre larme perla au coin de son œil._

_Et lentement, sans l'essuyer, il tendit le bras pour récupérer sa chemise mouillée._

_Il réprima un frisson._

_Elle était froide._

_Draco ne la boutonnerait pas. Trop dur à envisager._

…

_Dans un état second, sans vraiment réfléchir, le jeune homme attrapa son boxer, avant de se raviser._

_Cette douleur lancinante, là, entre ses jambes. Et cette chaleur rougeâtre qui ressemblait trop à du sang._

_Il n'osait penser à son anus, à le couvrir._

_Alors il garda son sous vêtement à la main, et ramassa celui de Gael._

_Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire._

_Il savait juste ce qu'il voulait._

_Comprendre._

_Alors il se leva..._

… _et se figea au milieu de son geste._

_Cette douleur lancinante._

_Il grimaça, mais continua de se redresser._

_Alors, fermant les yeux, il fit un pas en avant._

_Puis un autre._

_Et un autre encore._

_C'était vraiment gênant._

_Et cet anus humide._

_Il sortit de la chambre, sa chemise sur le dos, les boxers dans sa main droite._

_Et il marcha._

_Encore._

_Encore et toujours._

_Il marchait au hasard des couloirs, ne rencontrant personne._

_Pas un instant il ne pensa à Harry._

_Tout ce qu'il voulait, là, c'était avancer, mettant de côté cette douleur._

_Et ces intestins qui commençaient à régurgiter la vie Gael Delanoye._

_Cette vie qui s'écoulait doucement, par filament, le long des cuisses de Draco._

_Cette vie mélangée à son sang._

_Draco accéléra doucement._

_Il voulait trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant que toute cette semence, et ce sang, ne touchent le sol et s'étalent, comme des preuves._

…

_Du bruit._

_Le son de gouttes claquant sèchement sur un sol humide._

_De la vapeur, enveloppant de coton chaque bruit émis._

_Cette vapeur qui plombait doucement l'atmosphère..._

_Draco en était sûr._

_C'était ici qu'il aurait ses réponses._

_Aucune science exacte._

_Juste un instinct inexplicable._

_Alors Draco s'approcha des douches et franchit la porte._

_Comme il se serait approché lentement d'un enfant apeuré._

_Et là bas, derrière ce mur, il entendait les murmures._

_Ces murmures qu'on a quand le désespoir nous atteint._

_Ces murmures qu'une mère aurait pour son enfant, alors qu'elle prierait Dieu._

…

_Et Draco se dirigea vers ces suppliques._

_Il se dirigea près de Gael, et attendit, se laissant tremper, une fois de plus._

_Il attendit. Un moment. Une heure peut-être._

_La semence de son ami, et son sang, se mélangeaient depuis longtemps à l'eau brulante des douches._

_Et il sentait l'eau le laver. Cette eau brulante qui emportait sa peine et sa douleur._

_Et qui forgeait pour lui une carapace de sentiments, sur ce corps violé._

_Et qui le vidait de son énergie._

…

_Draco ferma le levier._

_Et Gael, qui ne l'avait pas vu, redressa la tête, surpris._

_Surpris et terrifié par l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Draco Malfoy._

_Ce n'était pas le Draco qu'il connaissait._

_Non._

_Celui-là avait les yeux voilés._

_Celui-là semblait brisé._

_Fragile._

_Triste._

_Et Draco Malfoy tenta un sourire, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Gael Delanoye._

_Et Draco Malfoy lui tendit la main, en murmurant faiblement._

**- Lève-toi.**


	14. Chapitre XIII

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_D'avance, pardonnez moi, mais j'éprouve de sérieuses complications avec mon navigateur internet. Deux fois de suite, il viens de m'effacer les belles et magnifiques réponses à vos reviews que je vous avait faites._

_Alors, du coup, je vous laisse le soins de les imaginer. Bien sûr, elles répondent toutes à vos attentes, elles sont belles et bien écrites, et tout le tralala. Ou si vous préférez, vous attendez ce week-end, que je trouve un ordi potable, et que je vous ponde de véritables réponses, qui ne prendront pas en compte les reviews de ce chapitre._

_Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite_

_Une Heureuse lecture !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

_Gael Delanoye avait senti son cœur se briser une fois de plus lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte._

_Draco Malfoy s'était forgé une carapace._

_Cela faisait combien de jours maintenant ?_

_Depuis combien de jours maintenant Draco Malfoy et Gael Delanoye ne s'adressaient plus la parole ?_

_Certes, les rapports restaient cordiaux, et Draco avait toujours un sourire pour Gael. Mais ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler._

_Alors pour Gael, c'était la déchéance. Le mal être continu._

_Il voulait tant réparer, que Draco se sente bien..._

_Mais comment savoir ?_

_Alors il se faisait un sang d'encre. Jour après jour, il ne dormait plus aussi bien. Jour après jour, son regard hanté faisait se poser des questions muettes à son entourage. Et jour après jour, il ne comprenait pas que Draco essayait de se reconstruire en l'évitant._

_Et puis il y avait Harry._

_Harry qui avait quitté l'infirmerie pour aller à l'hôpital._

_Harry qui était revenu de l'hôpital avec une paralysie partielle de ses jambes._

_Rien de grave cependant, les médecins avaient annoncé qu'une rééducation lui permettrait d'en recouvrer rapidement l'usage complet._

_Et pourtant._

_Harry Potter occupait la plupart du temps d'un Draco Malfoy qui se sentait responsable._

_Harry Potter qui était toujours exécrable, venimeux et détestable, face aux autres._

_Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans les douches, Draco et lui, il disait merci à celui qui s'occupait de lui. Il était doux et agréable. Parfois triste, malheureux, mais gentil._

_Et Gael, dans son coin, les observait, des nœuds au ventre._

_Et Gael, dans son coin, voyait bien que Draco Malfoy se sentait coupable._

_Et Gael, dans son coin, sentait la douceur des gestes de Draco lorsqu'il aidait Harry pour la douche._

_Et ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait, désemparé. Et cette bile qui remontait et qui l'obligeait à fermer ses yeux humides._

_Car Gael, soir après soir,suivait Draco dans l'espoir de lui parler. Mais Draco l'ignorait et il se cachait alors._

_Ce soir là ne fût pas si différent des derniers._

_Harry Potter, sur ses béquilles, entra péniblement dans les vestiaires, suivi d'un Draco Malfoy portant leurs affaires._

_Et Gael Delanoye, dans le couloir, qui attendait que l'eau coule pour venir observer, à chaque fois plus angoissé._

_C'était presque devenu une routine._

_Harry Potter, sur ses appuis, faisait face à Draco Malfoy._

_Ce Draco Malfoy qui posait chaque soir leurs affaires sur le banc avant de se retourner vers celui qui l'attendait._

_Et chaque fois, comme pour se faire pardonner, Draco Malfoy s'approchait de lui avant de se mettre sur un genou. Il glissait alors ses doigts sur les hanches d'un Harry Potter qui se laissait faire, avant de défaire avec délicatesse les boutons qui retenaient ce pantalon._

_Rien de sexuel, promis._

_Et comme chaque fois, depuis quelques jours, il fit tomber avec légèreté le jean de Harry, dévoilant ce caleçon gris anthracite, et ces jambes fines._

_Et comme chaque fois, ses yeux se rivèrent au niveau de l'entrejambe de Harry. Et il tira soigneusement sur le sous vêtement afin de libérer cette virilité au repos._

_Une fois ces habits enlevés, Draco se redressa, le visage pensif, comme tous les soirs depuis peu._

_Harry murmura un « merci » et se dirigea vers les douches._

_Il y avait un banc pour lui, là bas._

_Une fois assis, il jeta ses béquilles au loin, et enleva ses hauts, finissant de se dévêtir._

_Il les projeta en arrière, eux aussi, et appuya sur le levier, libérant les flots qui le laveraient._

_Draco était toujours dans les vestiaires. Embarrassé par cette situation, il prenait son temps pour enlever ses vêtements._

_Ce ne fût que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se décida à aussi aller sous les jets salvateurs, abaissant un second levier._

_Peut-être se passa-t-il deux minutes. Un quart d'heure. Peut-être était-ce une éternité qu'ils restèrent ainsi, n'osant se regarder, et s'oubliant sous cette eau chaude._

_Puis Harry se racla la gorge, avant de demander timidement :_

**- Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?**

_Bien sûr, c'était évident._

_Il était là pour ça._

_Alors comme chaque soir, depuis peu, Draco ferma son propre levier et se rapprocha de Harry._

_Il y avait un accord tacite._

_Draco ne s'occupait que du bas des jambes, des pieds, et du dos. Car Harry n'était pas non plus incapable de se débrouiller._

_Et comme chaque fois, dans ces moments, Draco ne pensait ni à Coline, ni à Gael, ses deux amis._

_Il se concentrait alors sur la peau soyeuse de Harry, sur ce grain de peau. Ses mains glissaient avec plaisir sur ces parties du corps qu'il lui était autorisé de toucher._

_Et Harry le regardait faire, un mélange indéfinissable d'émotion circulant dans ses prunelles._

_Lui aussi avait vu que Draco n'était plus le même. Et il s'interrogeait, chaque jour, alors que celui-ci s'occupait de lui._

_Puis Draco se redressa._

_Il contourna doucement Harry, puis chevauchant le banc, s'assit derrière lui._

_Face au jeune homme, il n'y avait plus maintenant que ce dos. Ce dos si beau et ses petits grains de beauté._

_Draco fit mousser le savon entre ses mains, et doucement,les plaqua contre ce corps si chaud._

_L'eau coulait toujours, et Gael, dans son coin, Gael Delanoye qui les observait encore, sentait son cœur se serrer._

_La vapeur, douce et légère, entourait ces deux êtres si tendres l'un envers l'autre._

_Il voyait très bien ces mains, fines et légères, qui glissaient avec lenteur sur ce dos si parfait de Harry Potter._

_Et Draco ne le savait pas, ça. Draco ne sentait pas qu'ils étaient observés._

_Alors le jeune homme aux yeux gris, insouciant, continuait. Doucement, mais sûrement, il retardait avec plaisir le moment où il devrait enlever ses mains._

**- Tu te souviens ?**_ lâcha soudain Harry._

_Draco, un instant, figea un mouvement avant de le reprendre._

**- Tu te souviens, **_ reprit le jeune garçon, _**cette première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés ?**

_Draco Malfoy s'en souvenait très bien._

_Mais il ne dit rien. Juste un petit « hum » qui montra à Harry qu'il voyait de quoi il était question._

**- Moi je n'ai pas oublié, **_continua l'invalide._

_Draco perdait sa concentration. C'était presque machinalement maintenant que ses mains glissaient lentement sur le dos du garçon déjà propre._

_Ce garçon qui était détendu et intriguait Draco._

_Car Draco écoutait._

_Il l'écoutait attentivement, comme pendu à ses lèvres._

_Et Gael, au loin, ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait. Il entendait les murmures de Harry et commençait à regretter._

_Regretter qu'il ait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux, bien avant qu'il n'arrive dans cette pension._

_C'était juste une intuition. Comme ça. Fugitive. Une intuition qui le mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise._

_Et un instant, il fut tenté de se boucher les oreilles._

_Un instant, il fut tenté de se ruer sur eux et d'implorer Harry de ne rien dire. De se taire à tout jamais._

_Mais il n'en fit rien._

_Malgré tout, il voulait savoir, lui aussi._

**- Je n'ai rien oublié de tous ces jours qu'on a passé ensemble.**

_« Tous ces jours »?_

_Draco ralentit ses gestes. Il n'était plus sûr de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit tout d'un coup. Harry ne confondait-il pas ?_

_De quels jours parlait-il ?_

_Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, les yeux humides._

**- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles et que je te promette de te rattraper un jour.**

_Cette phrase mourut dans un sanglot._

_Et sous les yeux horrifiés d'un Gael qui sentait son aimé lui échapper pour toujours, Harry se mit à pleurer, entourant de ses bras le cou de Draco._

_Ce Draco qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il se passait._

_Ce Draco qui, inconsciemment, enlaça un Harry Potter pleurant de joie ou de tristesse._

_Ou les deux peut-être._

_Ce Draco qui se souvint, tout d'un coup, de ce qui s'était passé il y a près de onze ans__*__, et qui se mit à sourire._

_Ce Draco qui, au bout du compte, finit par murmurer : _

**- Tu as finalement réussi.**

_Et là, il sut._

_Il sut qu'il arrêterait d'être une victime._

_Il sut qu'il arrêterait d'attendre qu'on se tourne vers lui._

_Il sut qu'il arrêterait de courir après une Coline qui ne l'attendait pas._

_Oui._

_Il sut qu'il serait là pour protéger quelqu'un._

_Il sut qu'il serait là pour attendre celui qui l'avait poursuivi pendant près de onze ans._

_Il sut qu'il serait l'amant de Harry Potter, celui qu'il aimait tendrement et qui le lui rendait._

_Et là, en cet instant, il déposa rapidement un baiser dans le cou de Harry Potter, Harry Potter qui l'invita à aller plus loin._

*Hors de question que j'en touche un mot de plus avant la prochaine histoire. Y a qu'à deviner. Nah.


	15. Chapitre XIV

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Bon, je suis impardonnable ! Je vous met ici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, un lemon HPDM parait-il ! Alors...  
_

**AVERTISSEMENT :**

Ce chapitre est de **rating MA** : scènes à contenances pornographiques ou violente.

**Il est donc vivement déconseillé aux personnes de moins de 18 ans.**

Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de rater quoi que ce soit, je peux vous envoyer par mp un résumé si vous le souhaitez. Mais même sans, cette fin d'histoire est clairement compréhensible...

* * *

_Oui, encore !_

_Maintenant, place au reviews, j'y à toutes d'un coup, j'ai pas eu d'ordi ce week-end, et celui-ci semble bien aimable. ^^_

**fleur de lisse**_, je comprend tout à fait que tu ai pitié de Gael, c'est pas évident comme situation. Et effectivement, tu as tout compris. C'était bien Draco qui était partit loin de Harry, lorsque ils étaient plus jeunes. C'est une NEW ! Harry et Draco se connaissaient ! xD_

**Pilgrim67**_, je t'en pris, fait moi tout de même des compliments. J'en mourrai sinon !_

**Cricket32**_, l'épilogue ne répondra pas à cette question. Il ne sert qu'à tourner la page. Fatalement. ^^ Mais ne te cache pas, à vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas si Draco le reconnaitrais. Du coup, peut-être aurait-il tout gâché... xD  
_

**li-san**_, voilà la suite, et fin ! Bonne lecture !_

**sati-san**_, merci pour l'adaptation du genre ^^, Je comprend que Gael fasse de la peine, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire... Et puis, les Gael ont des raisons que seul la raison connais n'est-ce pas ? xD  
_

**Sinien**_, j'espère que le chapitre précédent aura démontré que le couple HPDM n'est pas impossible ! Bonne lecture à toi pour ce dernier chapitre !  
_

**Noah Scott**_, je te remercie de t'être mis à la place de chacun de mes personnages, c'est ce que je fait tout le temps, et c'est mortellement fatiguant d'écrire comme ça... En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, lemon HPDM... xD_

_Sur ce, les gens !_

_BONNE FIN D'HISTOIRE !  
_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

_Sous le regard désespéré de Gael, Draco venait de déposer furtivement un baiser dans le cou de Harry._

_Ce Harry Potter qui, timidement, reprit sa position d'origine, dos à cet ami de toujours, et pencha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer._

_Alors Draco continua, déposant doucement d'autres baisers, remontant vers l'oreille du jeune garçon._

_Ce Harry qui, sous l'eau chaude leur coulant toujours dessus, se laissa faire. Et Draco mordilla l'oreille, soudain heureux._

_Et Harry gloussa, levant sa main droite qui partit en arrière, pour toucher les cheveux de son premier amant._

_Et les mains de Draco se réunirent sur le torse de sa douce victime, parcourant chaque relief._

_Et Harry se laissa tendrement faire, un sourire innocent aux lèvres._

_Et là, mordillant toujours l'oreille droite de son aimé, Draco parcouru de ses mains chaque carré de chocolat que formaient les légers abdos du doux invalide._

_Jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse à son entrejambe, sur cette virilité qui s'éveillait._

_Là, Draco s'arrêta._

_Harry et lui dirigèrent leurs regards sur cette main figée._

_Et le jeune garçon sourit, mettant sa main droite sur celle de Draco._

_Et il tourna ses yeux vers ce regard gris._

_Et le sang de son amant affluait, suscitant une érection._

_Et son propre cœur accélérait le rythme, sous le regard brûlant de Draco._

_Et Harry, de sa main gauche glissée à l'arrière, attrapa les hanches de son premier ami de jeunesse, pour rapprocher ses fesses de cette virilité tendue, qui l'attendait, entre les cuisses de l'aimé._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce cœur qui n'en pouvait plus._

_Pom Pom_

_Et cette tentation de pénétration._

_Pom Pom_

_Si violente._

_Pom Pom_

_Et ce souvenir brutal qui lui revint soudain en mémoire._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce souvenir qui le coupa brusquement dans son élan._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce souvenir de Gael qui avait été tenté..._

_Pom Pom_

_Lui aussi..._

_Pom Pom_

_Et qui y avait succombé._

_Pom Pom_

_Mais lui, il ne ferait pas pareil._

_Pom Pom_

_Non._

_Pom Pom_

_Lui, il se retiendrait._

_Pom Pom_

_Pour ne pas faire souffrir son amant..._

_Pom Pom_

… _comme il avait souffert._

_Pom Pom_

_..._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco redressa son visage, fixant tendrement l'invalide qui lui faisait face._

_Il l'attrapa par les jambes et le repositionna sur sa cuisse droite, pour l'asseoir plus confortablement. Peut-être._

_Son bras gauche maintenait le dos de sa douce victime, tandis que son autre main caressait ces fines jambes qui s'offraient à lui._

_Et Harry, toujours souriant, enlaça de son bras droit le cou de son amant._

_Cette position lui convenait._

_Ainsi assis sur Draco, il avait l'impression de lui appartenir._

_Et il se laissa faire._

_Sous cet assaut de tendres baisers, il se laissa faire._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit surpris._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Par cette main gauche qui lui titillait les côtes._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Cette main gauche qui trimballait allègrement ses doigts le long de ses côtes, de son torse, puis vint taquiner ce cou et ce menton si tentants._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Harry croqua les doigts._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Non._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il les goba, tous, en entier._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ils rirent, ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la main disparaisse._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et là, en cet instant, où il sentit cet inconnu se glisser dans son dos, ils se turent._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Sous l'eau chaude, ce doigt humide glissait toujours plus bas._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et Harry sentait le regard grave de Draco sur lui, prêt à s'interrompre au moindre signe._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il le laissa le doigt glisser plus bas._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il cherchait l'entrée._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Étrange émotion que de sentir un élément inconnu essayer de le pénétrer, poussant légèrement les parois de l'anus._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Le corps de Harry se laissait faire, intrigué par cette douce sensation._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Ses yeux verts fixèrent ceux de Draco. Et Harry tenta un sourire auquel son amant répondit._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Le doigt venait de réussir à pénétrer. Et Draco vit le regard de sa douce victime fixer un point invisible._

_Baboum Baboum_

_C'était réellement étrange. Le jeune garçon sentait ce corps étranger pousser vers l'intérieur. Et ses intestins semblaient l'accueillir sans trop de difficultés._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ce doigt repartit en arrière, faisant glisser dans l'autre sens les parois de l'anus._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Harry retint brusquement la main de Draco._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Ce doigt fuyant lui laissait une horrible impression de vide._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Mais Draco continua de le retirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une infime partie encore, en lui._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et il refit doucement le chemin inverse, déposant quelques baisers sur le corps de son amant._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et Harry se sentait bien._

_Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, lui murmurant quelques « merci », « merci d'être là »._

_Et le jeune homme continuait doucement ce travail aux étranges sensations._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Le visage de l'invalide se redressa._

_Baboum Baboum_

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Ce doigt qui coulait si bien en lui, ce n'était pas suffisant ?_

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il en sentit un second essayer de rejoindre doucement celui qui vivait si bien en lui._

_Baboum Baboum_

_La pression n'était plus la même._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Plus tout à fait._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Inquiet, le jeune garçon regarda son amant qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Alors Harry, de sa main gauche encore libre, aida ce doigt, en écartant un peu plus sa fesse._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ce doigt rentra en lui._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Sans difficultés._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Au fond de lui._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et cette plénitude qu'il ressentait._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et cette sensation de vide toujours plus puissante lorsque cette main reculait._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça en fin de compte._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ces petits soupirs de contentement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Puis vint ce troisième doigt, l'inquiétant encore une fois._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il baissa les yeux et regarda la virilité de son amant._

_Baboum Baboum_

_..._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Allons-y pour un troisième._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Ce troisième doigt qui eut un peu plus de mal à entrer..._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Mais il était passé._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ces doigts, même fins, étaient à l'étroit là dedans._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et cet anus qui se serrait automatiquement._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et ces doigts qui, du coup, échangeaient malgré eux leur place._

_Baboum Baboum_

_C'était vraiment étrange._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Puis le moment fatal._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Celui où il se sentit seul._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Celui où il se sentit dépossédé._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Parce que cette main magique était partie._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et Draco remua sous lui._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il allait le faire._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il le sentait._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il le ressentait._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Et son cœur accéléra soudain._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Il n'était pas prêt._

_Baboum Baboum_

_..._

_Baboum Baboum_

_Pourtant..._

_Baboum Baboum_

… _il ne se passa rien._

_Draco venait de voir ce regard inquiet qu'avait son Harry si fragile._

_Il avait décidé d'attendre, sous ces yeux verts si soulagés._

_Un autre soir peut-être._

_Pour cette fois, il se contenterait de serrer plus fort encore dans ses bras ce jeune garçon rassuré._

_Et ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, sans bouger._

_Et le soir suivant, ce fut pareil._

_Tout comme chaque soir de la semaine qui passa._

_Ça se finissait toujours ainsi._

_Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne tente plus rien, sous les yeux soulagés de Gael qui les épiaient encore._

_Et Draco, chaque soir depuis, se contentait d'enlacer son amant._

_Cet amant qui depuis peu, n'avait plus besoin de béquilles._

_Il en fut ainsi pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que Harry change d'attitude._

_Pom Pom_

_Harry !..._

_Pom Pom_

… _venait de tourner le dos à son amant._

_Pom Pom_

_Volontairement, il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le torse de Draco._

_Pom Pom_

_Volontairement, il voulait combler cette sensation de vide._

_Pom Pom_

_Et leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent, sentant ce qui allait se passer, probablement._

_Pom Pom_

_Et leurs virilités se gonflèrent, parce que l'envie était là._

_Pom Pom_

_Et parce que Harry voulait que celui qui était son ami, celui qui le regardait et faisait attention à lui, puisse être en lui, ce soir là._

_Pom Pom_

_Sous les yeux terrifiés de Gael, il prit dans sa main l'objet responsable des désirs de son amant._

_Pom Pom_

_Il prit cette virilité..._

_Pom Pom_

… _et la dirigea vers son intimité._

_Pom Pom_

_Et cet amant ne voulait rien faire._

_Pom Pom_

_Cet amant voulait laisser faire._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Harry recula un peu plus._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Harry redirigea une fois de plus la virilité de son amant..._

_Pom Pom_

… _jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'échappatoires._

_Pom Pom_

_Les cœurs battaient vraiment à des rythmes disproportionnés._

_Pom Pom_

_C'était leur vie, qui se jouait là._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Harry l'avait choisie, pour eux._

_Pom Pom_

_Il se recula encore, un peu plus, forçant la pression sur son intimité._

_Pom Pom_

_Jusqu'à ce que les portes s'écartent et laissent pénétrer son sommet._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco se crispa de tous ses membres autour du banc..._

_Pom Pom_

… _pour ne pas céder à la tentation._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette tentation d'aller plus vite._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette envie de rentrer violemment dans ces chairs._

_Pom Pom_

_Cette envie de sentir son membre dur en Harry._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Gael avait ce regard déconfit, dans son coin, encore une fois._

_Pom Pom_

_Voir que celui qu'il avait possédé se donnait du mal pour ne pas faire la même erreur._

_Pom Pom_

_Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus sur ces joues tremblantes._

_Pom Pom_

_Et il vit Harry geindre._

_Pom Pom_

_Ce Harry qui venait de pousser un peu plus encore son bassin contre celui de son amant._

_Pom Pom_

_Et Draco fut en lui, à lui, tout entier._

_Pom Pom_

_Et les deux garçons n'étaient plus qu'un._

_Pom Pom_

_Et les deux soupirants gémirent de contentement._

_Pom Pom_

_Parce que Harry avait ce qui lui manquait._

_Pom Pom_

_Et parce que Draco se sentait chez lui, pour la première fois de sa vie._

_Et ils firent l'amour. Tendrement. Sous cette eau chaude. Dans cette douce vapeur._

_Et là, ils bannirent Coline et Gael de la vie de Draco._

_Ils étaient juste là. L'un pour l'autre. A tout jamais.__

* * *

_

**_Voilà._**

**_Ce chapitre était le dernier._**

**_A venir, un épilogue._**

**_Cependant, je conseille aux amateurs de Happy End d'en rester là, si celui-ci leur conviens._**

**_Après ce petit avertissement, je vous laisse écrire vos reviews, parce que là, ça va s'avérer vital. Pour moi. Parce que sinon, comment je sais comment je dois orienter mes futurs écrits ? Hein ?_**

**_Allez, soyez gentils. xD_**

**_Merci encore à vous de m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout._**

**_Bises à vous._**

**_Agrumes Chocolat_**


	16. Epilogue

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Ceci est l'épilogue, comme promis. Mes félicitations à tous ceux qui ont réussis à me suivre, et surtout à ceux__ qui auront le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce drame._

_Je réponds aux reviews de la semaine et joins mes remerciements, avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**li-san**_, merci pour ton soutiens sans faille, tout au long de cette histoire, j'espère que cette partie te plaira autant que le reste.  
_

**géliah**, _merci de ton compliment ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait._

**Sinien**, _lemon en français veut dire citron. Et la particularité du jus de citron, additionné à un verre d'eau, c'est que ça rafraichit. Comme du pulco. xD J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop d'eau dans mon citron, ^^ et que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour cette fin désastreuse..._

**Pilgrim67**, _le manque est une sensation que je connais. Je manque de chocolat en ce moment... ;-) merci pour la review N°100. hi hi_

**AnthaRosa**,_ ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les sépare pas. Disons que je les réunis pour toujours... Beurk. Ce que je dis est morbide... A vrai dire, le fait que Draco est oublié pendant 11 ans son ancien ami n'est pas expliqué. On peux supposer qu'il a eu d'autres problèmes, comme la perte de son père, l'éloignement de sa mère... qui ont régis sa vie et perturbés ses souvenirs. J'espère que cette explication te conviens. ^^ Merci pour tes remerciements._

**Cricket32**, _je vais te décevoir, mais à la vue de ta review, tu ne devrais réellement pas lire cette fin... Et Pil, d'après mes souvenirs, la trouve peu ragoutante. Alors... En tout cas, si ça peux te consoler, une note en fin d'Épilogue devrait te redonner de l'espoir. Merci de me suivre encore et toujours._

**fleur de lisse**, _je te remercie de ta bonne humeur, mais hélas, oui, cet Épilogue n'est pas très joyeux. Pour ce qui est d'une prochaine fiction, il est effectivement prévu que je continu d'écrire. Mais sur Fiction Press uniquement, malheureusement._

**Noah Scott**, _merci de tes compliments. Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie la manière dont je tourne les choses. Je vais continuer d'écrire, au moins pour mon plaisir, et publier d'autre fictions sur Fiction Press._

**Yubao**, _merci pour ta review. Je suis très content que ma façon d'écrire soit rafraichissante. Je n'aime pas les histoires lourdes, je préfère les contes, les histoires qu'on peut raconter à l'oral, sans avoir peur d'endormir son auditoire. Alors si ma manière décrire est agréable, ça me conforte dans mon opinion, j'essaie comme je peux d'éveiller les sens et le plaisir du lecteur. Enfin, tu sera probablement contente, mais cet Épilogue est loin d'être un Happy End. ^^_

**TheDrEamSpEcTraL,** _tu me trouve vraiment provocant ? xD merci en tout cas pour ton rappel sur les yeux de Harry, la (double) faute a été corrigée. ^^ Pour une fois, ce sont les pensées de Gael, que l'on suit dans cet Épilogue, uniquement ses pensées. Pour ce qui est des rôles intervertis de Harry er Draco, il faut féliciter Pilgrim67, c'est elle qui a eu cette magnifique idée. Je te remercie en tout cas, aussi, de ne pas blâmer Gael pour ses maladresses, et d'apprécier le rythme désordonné des battements de cœur._

**yaoi-fan-000**, _j'espère que tu as reçu mon résumé par MP, et que du coup, tu as mieux compris l'histoire. N'hésite pas à la relire si besoin, je t'en voudrais pas. xD_

**sati-san**, _tu as raison, Harry et Draco heureux, c'est le plus important je crois. Sinon, ce n'est pas un HPDM. xD En revanche, je vais te décevoir, mais l'Épilogue n'est pas joyeux du tout..._

_**Remerciements à (par ordre alphabétique dans chaque ligne) : **_

_**Pilgrim67,** pour avoir été ma béta lectrice et pour le rester encore._

_**Alpha Virginis Spica, fleur de lisse, Sinien**__**,** pour m'avoir ajouté dans leurs favoris, juste grâce à cette histoire._

**_Amie Hotchpotch__, Enforeve__, eternity slay__, felinness__, fleur de lisse, Leeloo c., louve77, Mad-from-Madland, sati-san, Sinien, yaoi-fan-000_**_, pour avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris._

_**ConanBlack, fleur de lisse, pilgrim67, Sinien, unefeeallumee**__**,** pour m'avoir mis dans leurs alertes, quelque soit l'histoire que je vais leur pondre._

_**Alfgard, Alpha Virginis Spica, Ammara, Anagrammes, AnthaRosa, BloodyAbby, Colonel Beta, ConanBlack, Cricket32, Cyzia, Ewi, Jenin, Kiraasou, Mad-from-Madland, Mouistiqua, Mounette, Nekochan Miharu, Pad'chan, Paradoxal Symbiosis, Sinien, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Violine, Xenane, fleur de lisse, idocha, khalya, leticia79, lilith-dh, louve77, lumibd, mali64, nushan ynis, petite-abeille, pilgrim67, tchebourachka, wypsio, yaoi-fan-000**__**,** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes._

_ A **tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews**._

_A **tous les autres lecteurs** qui ont choisi de rester anonymes._

_Bonne Lecture à toutes !_

_Agrumes Chocolat_

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Gael Delanoye était seul, dans son lit._

_Les genoux contre son menton, les bras enlaçant ses jambes, il pleurait._

_Là, en chaussettes, boxer et tee-shirt blanc, il pleurait sous sa couverture._

_Il faisait noir. La nuit était totale, la lune vide, et les nuages masquaient les étoiles._

_Seul un réverbère éclairait faiblement le lit de son voisin._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Celui qu'il aimait était là, sous sa couette, à dormir à poing fermés._

_Celui qui l'ignorait et sortait avec un autre._

_Celui qui avait fait l'amour à un..._

_... un..._

_..._

_Celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur._

_Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça._

_Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Draco et Gael serait ensemble à l'heure qu'il était._

_Le jeune homme renifla et se leva, pris d'une inspiration soudaine._

_Des larmes pleins les yeux, il sortit dans le couloir._

_Il fit quelques pas, tourna sur la gauche et ouvrit une porte, sans bruit._

_Cette pièce aussi était sombre._

_Gael s'installa dans le lit inoccupé, mordillant ses genoux. Ses yeux humides fixaient l'unique dormeur de la chambre._

_Harry Potter._

_Celui qui lui avait ravi son aimé._

_Celui qui rendait heureux sa moitié._

_Celui qui était responsable de ses malheurs._

…

_Gael était mal assis._

_Ce coussin faisait une bosse sous les draps. Inconcevable._

_Il prit nerveusement le coussin et le cala entre ses cuisses et ses mollets, le triturant de tous ses doigts agités._

_Puis vint l'idée, celle de génie qui pourrait tout réparer._

_Oui !_

_Et alors, Gael se leva, son cœur jubilant à l'avance._

_Le coussin entre ses deux mains, il le posa sur la tête du dégoutant et si parfait Harry._

_Ce Harry Potter qui lui avait brisé sa vie._

_Alors doucement, de ses mains fermes, Gael Delanoye appuya sur l'oreiller._

_Son cœur battait la chamade._

_Puis Harry sembla bouger._

_Réveillé peut-être ?_

_Tant mieux. Ça n'en serait que plus doux._

_Un son étouffé._

_Puis un autre._

_Ah non, on ne parle pas._

_Ce corps qui paniquait là, sous les mains de Gael._

_Mais Gael ne réfléchissait plus._

_Il voyait déjà la fin du drame._

_Une main le griffa._

_Si faiblement..._

_Des jambes s'agitèrent, emmêlées dans les draps._

_Et le corps finit pas se figer, doucement._

_Gael était fort en fin de compte._

_Il n'en revenait pas._

_Il ne pensait pas être capable d'étouffer qui que ce soit._

_Bon, et encore, Harry était un gringalet._

_Y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une montagne._

_Ça n'avait vraiment pas été difficile de le tuer._

…

_Gael s'immobilisa soudain._

_Avait-il vraiment pensé ce mot ?_

_« Tuer »_

_Son cœur s'accéléra._

_Son visage se décomposa._

_Il venait de tuer..._

_non..._

_Non._

_Non !_

_Ce n'était pas possible !_

_C'était un rêve!_

_Un cauchemar !_

_C'était impensable !_

_Alors il lâcha l'oreiller._

_Cet oreiller qui semblait collé au visage de Harry Potter._

_Et il quitta la pièce, en courant, les yeux comme fous._

_Et dans ce couloir, il se rendit compte de son second crime._

_Il se réfugia, tremblant, dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé._

_Leur chambre._

_A lui et Draco._

_Ce Draco qui allait être malheureux maintenant._

_Par sa faute._

_Encore une fois._

_Alors Gael s'agenouilla, et regarda celui qu'il aimait._

_Il se mit à murmurer._

_Ces petites prières que l'on dit inconsciemment lorsqu'on demande pardon, lorsqu'on affirme juste qu'on ne recommencera plus, lorsqu'on aimerait de tout son cœur que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé._

_Et il pleura._

_Doucement._

_Sans oser réveiller celui qu'il aimait._

_Il pleura longtemps._

_Un peu._

_Malheureux._

_Alors il décida que Draco Malfoy ne souffrirait plus par sa faute._

_Non._

_Il sécha ses larmes, et volontaire, se redressa._

_Lentement, il chercha dans son sac, sans faire trop de bruit, sa trousse de toilette._

_Et il l'ouvrit._

_Son rasoir était toujours là._

_Un beau rasoir de coiffeur, pour les cheveux en trop sur la nuque._

_Un beau rasoir, effilé à la perfection, que lui avait offert son père._

_Et doucement, Gael laissa d'autres larmes poindre au bord de son œil._

_Puis il regarda son aimé._

_Encore incertain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

_Son aimé qu'il voulait embrasser une dernière fois._

_En guise d'adieu._

_Alors il se rapprocha._

_Et de près, si près, il planta son regard sur le doux visage de celui qu'il avait tant fait souffrir._

_Cet aimé qui bientôt, n'aurais plus à souffrir par la faute de Gael._

_Car déjà, des gouttes tachaient le tissu, sous Gael, sous Draco._

_Car déjà, du sang chaud s'écoulait de la gorge du jeune homme aux yeux gris, qui s'ouvrirent une dernière fois, surpris._

_Et tandis que Draco portait une main à son cou, comprenant le drame, Gael lui baisa une dernière fois les lèvres._

_Avant de lui tourner le dos._

_Et d'ouvrir la fenêtre._

_Le sang avait une odeur si forte._

_Métallique._

…

_Tant de culpabilité dans cette odeur._

_Il fallait bien aérer après ça._

_Et sous le regard devenu vitreux de Draco, Gael sauta._

…

_C'est haut quatre étages._

_Est-ce qu'ils ont un karcher ?_

_Faudra bien nettoyer._

_Aussi bien qu'il avait aéré._

_Au moins._

_Sinon..._

_... Beurk, il n'osait l'imaginer._

_C'est vrai que c'est haut quatre étage._

_Que de folie il avait eu ces derniers temps._

_Bah. Tant pis._

_C'est rapide finalement, quatre étages._

_Tiens._

_C'est déjà la fin._

_

* * *

**The End** (comme on dit des fois...)_

_Et oui._

_C'était la fin._

_Mais pour tout ceux que cela intéresse, la version d'origine postée sur Fiction press au nom de "David Moldöt" voit une suite lui survivre. Suite que je ne posterai pas ici, puisque trop éloigné à mon goût de l'histoire d'origine._

_Si vous voulez là lire, je vous conseil de tout relire de zéro, au moins pour vous habituer aux changements de nom._

_ Bonne continuation à vous._

_Agrumes Chocolat_


End file.
